Be With Me
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers. Despite everything going against them, could they find a way to make it work? Rated T for later chapters
1. Part 1

**BE WITH ME**

 **Author's Note- So this is my first fic to do with Supergirl. It focuses on Kara and Lena's relationship, I think I speak for everyone when I say we can sense the chemistry with these two ;) hehe.**

 **Side Note- Cat Grant is on an extended holiday so there's just this angry, demanding boss instead. I don't know enough about season 1 (I will catch up)**

 **This is my first attempt at anything Supergirl related, as I said so please be kind.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PART 1**

"Lena Luthor. Are sure you're ready to interview her?"

Kara nodded as her boss gave her a challenging look.

"Yes. I am so ready." She replied enthustiastically.

"Good. We've called ahead, she's expecting you in an hour."

Kara fumbled for her bag and coat as she awkwardly got to her feet.

"Oh! Right, ok then. Well I guess I should be on my way."

Kara left the office in a hurry and took a cab to Lena's office.

She could have flown but she was so nervous, she wanted time to prepare before she actually had to interview the business woman.

Kara was understandably wary.

Lena was a Luthor and even though Kara didn't like to judge people based on their name or where they came from, the name Luthor was just so sinister in National City. She just hoped that Lena was different to her brother.

A young woman smiled at Kara as she exited the elevator onto Lena's floor.

Kara smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm here to see Lena Luthor."

"Of course, She's waiting. I'll show you in."

The girl got up and Kara followed her to two perfectly polished, dark rosewood doors.

She opened one and Kara saw the woman she had to interview, standing by the window, her back to Kara.

The girl smiled and closed the door behind Kara.

Kara looked back, as if wishing her way out of here hadn't just closed behind her.

"Um, hi. I'm...I'm Kara Danvers. I'm here from CatCo."

Lena turned around and stopped.

Blue eyes locked with green and Lena's lips parted before she blinked and regained her composure.

"Hi...welcome. Uh, have a seat." She told Kara, gesturing to the white chair opposite her's. Only the pristine white desk seperated them.

Lena took a seat.

Kara swallowed.

Had she imagined that something had passed between them just then?

She shook it off and pulled out her notepad.

"So, I'm from CatCo and they would like me to do an interview on you-about you-about your company." Kara kept changing her sentence.

Lena smiled a little. She had been caught off guard only a moment ago but there was no doubt about it, Lena was more confident that Kara in this situation.

 _She's probably used to people being all tongue tied around her_. Kara thought.

"Of course. So, what would you like to ask me?" Lena asked smoothly as she gracefully slid into her chair.

"Well uh, ok. So, first of all, you are a Luthor. People are...unsure of you. How are you different from your brother?"

Lena sat back, an eyebrow arched.

"A very forward question, Miss Danvers."

Kara's smile was uneasy.

"Oh it's not mine. I'm just saying what they asked me to say. You see, I'm not a reporter."

Lena smiled knowingly at her.

"You should be."

"W-what makes you say that?" Kara asked, an interested look in her eyes that told Lena that already, Miss Danvers valued her opinion.

"You just have that look. Someone who's not quite what she seems?" Lena ventured.

Kara looked down, adjusting her glasses. That was a little too close to home.

She decided to change the subject.

"So, back to the question; how are you different from your brother, Lex?"

Lena let it go and focused on what she'd been asked.

"Lex was misguided. I'm going to change the company's name to L Corp to make it known that it is on the side of good. I want people to know that just because my name is Luthor, that doesn't mean they need to be afraid."

Kara nodded along. She was so intent on Lena's words that the pen sat idly in her hand, her notepad completely blank.

Lena looked down at it.

"Shouldn't you be writing this down?" She asked kindly.

Kara faltered and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I should be. I'll uh-I'll remember it."

Lena nodded.

Lena Luthor really was different. Kara could feel it. Yes, her dark hair and piercing green gaze made you want to look away, that stare was so intense, but she was beautiful and strong and good. Kara felt that more than anything.

Lena Luthor was good. She was nothing like her brother, Lex.

Kara went back to her notes on the previous page.

"Ok, question 2; do you believe that humans and aliens should live equally?"

Lena stared at Kara for a long time before she nodded.

"I do but I also believe that humans would feel a lot safer if they knew when an alien was among them."

Kara frowned slightly.

"So you want everyone to live equally by making the aliens feel judged?"

Lena grinned slightly, showing perfect white teeth.

"I'm guessing that was your own question." But she wasn't asking, she knew it came from Kara's own mind.

"Well I just don't think that's fair. If aliens are subjected to this kind of treatment, they're not going to feel equal at all."

"And I believe that humans will feel safer once they know who the aliens are. Aliens have powers and that makes them dangerous; some, not all. It unnerves people to know that someone may or may not be an alien."

Kara frowned slightly.

"That's discrimination."

"No. It's keeping the public safe. Which is why we're working on a device that can tell a human whether the person they are talking to, working with etc...is an alien or not."

Kara's mouth dropped open.

"Not all aliens use their powers for evil."

"I know that, but some do." Lena countered.

Kara's eyes narrowed. She had humans and aliens alike as friends and she hated the thought that this Luthor woman would bring about a device that would make the aliens feel separated from the humans when all they really wanted was to fit into their world and live peacefully. Most of them anyway.

Kara shook her head and closed her note pad as she grabbed her bag and got to her feet.

Lena looked up at her, slightly shocked.

"Is the interview over?"

"For now. They'll send someone else to finish it." Kara muttered.

Lena stood.

"Have I offended you in some way?"

Kara stared at her and frowned.

"Can't you see what this device will do to aliens? Can't you understand the way this will make them feel towards humans?"

Lena walked around her desk to stand in front of Kara.

"I don't want to make anybody feel divided but I am human and I do want my kind-our kind- to feel safe. Can you at least understand that?"

Kara nodded.

"Thank you for your time." She mumbled as she turned away.

Lena reached out and took hold of Kara's wrist, making her drop her notepad and pen to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to leave like that-" Lena knelt down with Kara to help her pick up the pen and notepad that had dropped.

"It's fine...honestly." Kara said as their eyes met once again.

Lena wondered if Kara had felt that slight electrical shock when she'd touched her wrist.

"Kara, I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe...maybe you could come by later, after the office has closed. We can talk some more. No written questions, no company ideas, just a talk. What do you say?"

Kara looked into Lena's green eyes. She'd used her first name. That was...personal for two people who had only just met. Kara's head was swimming. Maybe she was reading too much into this.

This woman wanted to subjugate aliens, make them feel like monsters. She should tell her to leave her alone and that she would never come back here again. Maybe even tell her that she was exactly like her brother, no matter what she said.

Instead, Kara found herself wanting to come back. She wanted to talk to Lena more, get inside her head if she could.

She nodded.

"Ok."

Lena smiled and they both stood as Lena handed Kara's notepad back to her.

"I'll see you around 7?"

Kara nodded.

"7 works for me."

Lena nodded and then walked her to the door, opening it for her and giving her a small smile.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Danvers. See you later."

Kara nodded and slipped back into the corridor.

Tonight. Ok. She could do that.

They would talk.

That would be it.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

Kara arrived back at the office earlier than she had been expected.

Her boss came out and glared at her.

"You're early."

Kara looked around as if she thought the whole office was watching her.

"Yeah. It um...it went well."

"What d'you get?"

Kara gripped onto her bag as if he'd snatch it from her, find the notepad and see that it was completely empty save for the questions they had given her.

"I'll write it all up in a report and you'll have it on your desk by tomorrow afternoon." She promised.

"It'd better be good." He growled.

"With all due respect, I'm not actually a reporter. One of your girls called in sick and there was no one to cover but me."

"And with an attitude like that, you never will be. I asked if you were ready to interview Lena Luthor and you jumped at it."

Kara had to admit that was true but the only reason she'd 'jumped' at the chance was because Lena was a Luthor and Kara wanted to get a feel for this woman, to see if the stories were true, that she wasn't like her brother at all. Now she had her answer but no notes to write the paper. She hoped tonight would help her with that.

Kara's real boss Cat Grant, was away on an extended holiday so her boss, Clive, he was just a stand-in until she came back. Whenever that would be.

Kara found herself staring at the clock on the wall.

7 seemed to be taking forever.

She tried to write up something that would help with her paper but she couldn't seem to write this on a professional level.

With a quick glance around, she began to type about Lena in her own words;

 _Lena Luthor. She strikes you as this amazing, confident woman. A woman who can take on anything and anyone. The name Luthor stirs a sense of fear and dread but Lena is not like her brother. She is kind, compassionate and fiercely loyal._

 _Her green eyes draw you in and her voice with it's dark, sultry undertones holds you in place, almost as if you have no will of your own._

 _She is as intimidating as she is warm. She possesses a hard edge but one kind smile tells you that she has a soft heart-_

"'Her green eyes draw you in?' You writing a romance novel?"

Kara jumped at the sound of Ben's- one her work mates- voice.

She clicked off the page and her home screen came up instead as she turned around.

"No. I was just trying something out. I haven't got many notes to write the paper so all I can write about is her...appearance." Kara replied. She was surprised at how easily the lie came to her.

"So looking at this, she's hot then?"

Kara rolled her eyes. Trust the men in here to only focus on that.

"Well she's...appealing to someone who...may like that look. I guess."

 _God, picking your words carefully, much?_ She chastised herself.

He grinned at her and then went back to his work.

God would this day never end?


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

Everyone had gone home. Kara knocked tentively on Lena's door and waited.

Lena smiled as she pulled the door open.

"You came." She said.

"I did."

Kara wondered how the other woman would think that she wouldn't.

Lena stepped aside and Kara walked in.

Lena walked past Kara to show her to the comfy looking couch.

Kara studied Lena as she walked ahead.

Had she changed? She looked more relaxed than before. Her dark hair was left loose, her make up looked a little lighter and her clothes were not so business-like.

She had on a loose black sweater and grey jeggings with boots that had a small heel. She still looked amazing though. Kara could never imagine that she would ever look anything but.

Lena sat down and Kara followed, sitting on the edge.

Why was she so nervous? It was just a chat, right?

Lena chuckled.

"What?" Kara asked with an uneasy smile.

"Why are you so nervous? Sit back, relax." Lena told her, taking her bag from her and putting it on the table in front of them.

Kara did as she was told but she was still stiff and she didn't feel relaxed at all.

"So...you uh, you wanted to talk?" Kara began.

Lena nodded.

"I did."

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

Lena rested back against the couch and gave Kara a side-glance.

"Well, I was thinking we could talk about you."

"Me?" Kara squeaked.

"Yeah. So what made you want to work for CatCo?"

Ok, a simple question, Kara could deal with that.

"Oh well...It paid a lot-"

Lena chuckled.

"Always a plus."

"Yeah, I guess it is and um, I just like what I do."

"But you want to be a reporter." Lena stated.

"No-well, yeah. I mean, maybe, I don't know."

Lena smirked.

"Ok, Well you don't have to decide right now but I definitely think it's worth looking into. You seem to have a gift for it."

Kara raised her eyebrows.

"I was in your office for less than half an hour. How could you know that?"

"I'm a good judge of character." Lena shot back with a warm smile.

Kara smiled back, just because that was the way Lena made her feel.

"So, next question; what do you do when you aren't working?"

Kara thought about the whole Supergirl thing and how she saved people when she could, how her connections at CatCo were the other reasons she worked there; it gave her information that could help her prevent a crisis. It was handy. It was more than handy!

She also thought about how her mission today had been to find out if Lena Luthor was evil, and now here she was, chatting to her as though they were old friends.

"Kara?"

Kara looked up, she'd been too deep in thought and forgotten about Lena's question.

"Sorry." Kara apologized with a light chuckle.

"It's ok. You just look like you zoned out there for a second."

"I did."

Lena licked her lips and looked down at her hands.

"Are my questions too personal for you?" She asked, her voice low and quiet.

"What? No! No, of course not. I just...I have a lot on my mind."

Lena nodded.

"I get that."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Kara spoke up.

"What about you? How does Lena Luthor wind down after a day at the office?"

Lena smirked.

"I go home, pour myself a glass of wine and sit in the bath tub." She answered.

Kara tried to push the image of Lena in the bath tub out of her mind.

"Huh, not what I thought." Kara blurted. She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud!

Lena flashed her an interested look.

"And what did you think then?"

Kara's mouth opened and closed, like she wanted to say something but no words came out.

Eventually, they did.

"I just...I thought you'd be the type to go to some VIP club and sit there drinking expensive drinks."

Lena laughed at that.

"No. Unfortunately I'm not that interesting."

"Yes you are." Kara said and then clamped her lips together.

What was with her today?!

Lena's eyes sparkled as they met Kara's.

"You think I'm interesting?"

Kara wished she hadn't said anything but she was in too deep now; nothing left to do but keep digging that hole she'd put herself in and hope there was a way out.

"Well, you're a successful business woman who doesn't seem too fond of aliens."

Lena rolled her eyes. She'd been hoping for something better than that.

"I'm not against them, I just understand why people like me are wary of them. You're a human, surely you must understand that."

Kara had to nod and agree. Too much of this 'protect the aliens' talk and Lena would grow suspicious. Kara had a feeling she was like that.

All of a sudden, Lena got to her feet.

"I am so sorry, I forgot to offer you a drink. I'm so used my assistant bringing me drinks." She added with a chuckle.

"Oh it's ok."

"No, no I insist. What would you like? Tea, coffee? Something stronger to calm those nerves?" She added, but Kara could've sworn her voice had gone a little deeper on that last suggestion and her eyes were more hooded.

Was she...was she flirting?

Kara pushed the thought away. No, that was ridiculous! Lena Luthor wasn't the type of woman to...like other women...was she? And besides, even if she was, Kara wasn't like that either so this was pointless.

"Kara?"

"Sorry, did I zone out again?"

Lena nodded her head slowly.

"Um, I'll just have a water please." Kara answered.

Lena smiled brightly.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Kara was almost relieved when Lena left the room.

It would give her some time to get herself together and 'calm her nerves' as Lena had said.

Why was she so nervous? She hadn't been this nervous since she'd been out on a date and this was most definitely not a date. It was a chat. That's all it was.

Once Kara could start believing that, she knew she would feel better.

Lena came back sooner than expected. Well, she had only gone to fetch some water and it's not like she had to run to the shop to get it.

Kara stifled a chuckle at the image of Lena going to the corner shop to buy a bottle of water. Kara was willing to bet that Lena didn't even carry change.

"Here you go." Lena said as she handed Kara the water.

Their fingers brushed and there was that jolt again.

Kara tried to ignore it.

"So back to the questions; why are you so pro-alien?" Lena asked.

"I...I just think that they are misunderstood and should be seen as equal to live as any human would."

Lena gave her a piercing look.

"Or maybe you're one."

Kara froze. Did she know? How could she know?

"Uh me? Alien? No, that-that would be...crazy! I don't even look like one!"

 _That's because aliens can resemble humans, you dork!_ She realised too late.

"What I mean, is that I know aliens can look like humans but if I was an alien-I'm not- but if I was, I wouldn't go around looking like a human just to fit in. But I get why they do it-I'm not saying it's a bad thing to do. I know why they feel they have to do it-"

Lena reached out and covered Kara's free hand with her own.

"It's ok. You don't have to explain. I don't for one second believe that you're an alien." She said softly.

Kara looked down at their hands and let out a breath as Lena's thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"You're not under interrogation here. We're just talking, ok?" Again, she used that soft voice that made Kara relax ever so slightly.

"Maybe I should have asked for something stronger." She joked.

Lena only smiled but she didn't remove her hand.

 _What am I doing?! I need to leave! It's late. I've got work, so has she._

 _She'll understand_. Kara thought quickly.

Kara snatched her hand back and put the water glass down on the table.

"I should go. It's late."

She stood, grabbing her bag from the table.

Lena stood as well.

"Are you sure? It's only-" She checked her watch-"11:30, wow. I didn't think we'd been talking for that long." She said.

"Yeah, but it's been nice."

Lena nodded.

"Yeah, it has. We should do it again sometime."

Kara nodded.

"Yeah...maybe."

 _Maybe?_ Lena thought and a confused frown appeared on her face that Kara caught.

"I just meant maybe not on a work night."

 _God, what a lame excuse!_ Kara wanted to punch herself for coming out with something that sounded like she was still in high school. She might as well of said 'it's a school night and I've got home work to do'.

Oh shit! The paper she had to write!

"Uh, ok." Lena replied.

"Goodnight, Miss Luthor."

Kara turned and headed for the door.

"It's Lena...you can call me Lena."

Kara stopped and smiled to herself.

She turned around to smile at Lena.

"Then you can call me Kara."

Lena's smile brightened.

"Goodnight, Kara."

Once again, she turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, Kara?"

The blonde stopped and turned around again.

"I have this um, party thing tomorrow night. I know it's a 'work night' but I was hoping you would come. I don't have any friends in National City and it would really make me feel better if I knew you were there."

Kara nodded after a pause.

"Sure. I can do that."

"Great. Thank you. It starts at 8, is that ok with you?"

Kara nodded.

"That's fine. It's here, I take it?"

Lena nodded.

"Yes. It is."

Kara smiled before Leaving Lena's office and heading home, feeling better than she had done in a long time.

The next morning, Lena called her assistant into her office.

"You rang, Miss Luthor?"

Lena nodded.

"Jess, I need you to find out some information for me but I need you to be discreet about it. Do you think you can do that?"

Jess nodded.

"Of course Miss Luthor. What do you need?"

Lena smiled to herself. It was a kind smile, one that showed she was happy.

She hadn't felt that emotion in a while but she knew the reason for it.

"I need you to find out everything you can on a Kara Danvers."

Jess frowned slightly.

"The reporter from CatCo?"

Lena nodded.

"Is she...not good?" Jess asked.

Of course the assistant was referring to the fact that Miss Danvers might be writing something untrue or condemning about her boss.

 _Oh if she only knew!_ Lena though and bit back the grin that threatened to show.

"I just...want to keep an eye on her. That's all." Lena replied.

Jess nodded and left the office as Lena sat back in her chair and looked at her laptop which was open and showing pictures of the staff at CatCo, and there was Kara Danvers, smiling sweetly into the camera.

Lena had never been so interested in someone before, especially not another woman! But hey, first time for everything!


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

At first, Kara couldn't find Lena.

She was probably around, talking to some socialite or a big name businessman somewhere.

Kara wrung her hands. She had been fretting over what to wear tonight and had chosen a smiple black dress that hugged her in all the right places, stopped just above the knee and some high heeled, black shoes. She'd left her blonde hair loose this time too.

She imagined that Lena would be in something stunning.

People walked past her with a few friendly smiles, some of the women just looked her up and down which made Kara feel a little self concious.

 _Where was Lena?_ Kara wondered as she looked around.

Kara decided to go inside. All the noise and chatter of people was making her feel a little out of place and she needed to be by herself for a while.

Walking into to the L Corp building was suprisingly easy.

Kara thought Lena would have better security.

She remembered the floor that Lena's office was on and took the elevator up.

The desk where Jess, Lena's asisstant sat, was empty and Lena's office was unlocked.

Kara let herself in and went over to the balcony door. Sadly, that was locked, so Kara had to be content with just looking out of the window at the city skyline.

She started thinking about things, as she always did when she was alone.

Lena was a strong, confident woman so why would she be flirting with someone she'd probably have walked past in the street had it not been for that interview yesterday?

Kara shook her head and removed her glasses, blinked a few times and then put them back on.

It was so difficult sometimes; being Kara and Supergirl.

Kara was happy that she could save people, make their lives a little easier but sometimes she wanted to get away from it. All of it.

She wondered if she would always be saving the world or if maybe, by some sheer miracle, the world would start saving it's self.

"There you are."

Kara turned at the sound of Lena's voice.

"Hey." Kara greeted her with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind. I just...there's a lot of people down there and I-I don't know anyone but you, and I couldn't find you."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes that. I'm sorry, Kara, I was being chatted up by some tycoon for ages. I have only just this minute managed to get away."

Kara chuckled.

"His attention wasn't wanted?"

Lena shook her head.

"Not at all! I mean the man's a balding facist with a an ego as big as his private jet!"

This made Kara chuckle again.

"Well I can understand why you wanted to get away."

Lena then had an idea and grabbed Kara's hand.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

Kara felt herself being dragged out of Lena's office and down the corridor, then they turned until they were in another corridor with large windows.

Lena stopped and Kara almost ran into her.

Kara could see that the windows gave them a view of all the people below them enjoying the party.

Lena looked for the tycoon for a little while.

"He's short so it might a challenge to find him..." Lena said distractedly.

Kara smiled a little more and watched as Lena's eyes scanned the crowd.

"Oh! There he is! Look!" Lena exclaimed, bringing Kara closer to her so she could get a better look.

Kara's blue eyes widened as she spotted the man Lena was talking about.

"Oh my God, no wonder you wanted to get away."

Lena laughed.

"You see? Why would I want that near me? He's repulsive!"

Kara laughed and Lena laughed along with her.

Eventually, they both stopped and looked at each other.

Lena bit her lip a little as she looked at Kara.

"You look amazing by the way."

Kara blushed a little and put her head down.

"Thank you...so do you."

Lena's smile grew.

It was true though, Lena did look amazing.

She had a black one-shoulder dress that flowed to her feet but had a slit up the side that almost touched her thigh and she had on some strappy high heels that made Kara wonder how she could move around in them so easily. Her dark hair was pulled back into sleek ponytail and her make up was smokey looking which gave her a slight edge.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Lena said softly.

"Oh you're welcome. It's been...fun."

Lena chuckled lightly.

"Surely you're not thinking of leaving yet?"

"Oh well, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to-"

"I want you to stay." Lena cut in.

Kara licked her lips and nodded as Lena moved closer.

"I uh...how is-how is the d-device going?" Kara stammered.

Lena smelt of chocolate and champagne. Clearly, she'd been indulging but not too much that she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"Do I make you nervous, Kara?" Lena asked.

"What? Me? nervous? Uh...little bit." She admitted.

Lena grinned but it wasn't predatory or knowing. It didn't make Kara feel threatened.

The dark haired Luthor woman reached out and brushed a strand of Kara's hair out of her eyes.

"Do you like me?" Lena asked but Kara knew in what sense she meant.

"Sure...I mean, yeah I guess I do."

"You guess?" Lena repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't...I don't know what you mean-"

"Yes you do."

Lena took hold of one of Kara's hands.

"But it's ok. I understand that this is a lot to take in."

Kara wanted to run but at the same time she wanted to stay and see how Lena felt.

Did she feel the same or was she just interested to see if the would-be reporter girl had a crush on her?

"Uh, Lena I date...men."

The other woman listened and nodded along.

"And uh, you...well you don't...like me...like that..."

Lena moved in a little closer and Kara backed up, her back hitting the window.

"Don't I?"

"Lena, we shouldn't-"

"Why not? We're both adults. I don't see the problem."

Kara noticed that Lena's voice had dropped an octave and it was doing all kinds of pleasant things to her spine.

"Because you are...a Lu-"

Lena moved back a little to frown into unsure blue eyes.

"Because I'm a Luthor?"

"No! No that's not the problem! I just feel-I feel that we should maybe-"

Lena backed right off and even though Kara felt a little relieved that she wasn't so close anymore, she missed the warmth of her at the same time.

"I get it, Kara. It's fine. I'm a Luthor. Not to be trusted, right? I thought maybe you'd be the one to give me a chance. I thought you could be a good friend to me."

"I was- I mean I am! Lena, it's not because you're a Luthor, honestly it's not. It's me."

"Oh don't give me that!" Lena cried, making Kara flinch.

"Are you seriously going to give the 'it's not you, it's me' speech? Kara, I'm not a child!"

"I know that and I wish I knew what to say you make you understand-"

"Understand what?"

"How I feel about...not knowing how I feel."

Lena's eyes widened as she looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"I just don't understand why you would deny how you feel. If you know something in your heart then you should just-"

Kara came forward at Lena's words and kissed her. It felt right. It felt like something she wanted to do. Had wanted to do ever since she'd met her in fact.

She felt Lena freeze and Kara broke the kiss.

Kara looked at the other woman in shock.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just when you said about knowing something in your heart and I think I do know but... maybe-maybe you don't."

Lena couldn't speak and was just staring at Kara but her expression was unreadable and Kara didn't know what else to say.

She had to go. Now.

"Um, I enjoyed the party. Thank you."

Then Kara fled and practically ran to the elevator.

Once the door slid shut, Kara lent back against them and closed her eyes.

* * *

Why why why?! Why did she have to kiss her?! She could've just gave her a hug and tell Lena that she wasn't sure how she felt but once she did, she'd be the first to know.

 _But you do know how you feel, you just kissed the woman you have a crush on for God's sake!_

Kara sighed and scrubbed at her face.

How could she ever face Lena now? She couldn't. She couldn't ever see her again, not after this!

The elevator reached ground floor and Kara ran out and through the front doors of L Corp. She was just grateful that Lena's party guests were in the garden round the back.

She thought about flying home but then thought better of it.

One witness and that was it for her. It wasn't worth the risk, so she stood near the street and looked up and down to see if she could see a taxi.

"Kara!"

Kara closed her eyes then forced herself to open them and turn around.

"Kara!"

"Lena, look, I'm sorry for what I did-"

"I do."

Kara stared at her with a confusion.

"You do what?"

Lena took a moment to get her breath back (clearly she'd been running too) and then spoke.

"I do feel the same way as you. I've never felt like this before-about anyone- and it scares me, Kara, as I'm sure it does you, but do you know what scares me even more?"

Kara waited expectantly as Lena gathered up the courage to tell her.

"Not seeing you. That's what scares me."

Kara felt her heart leap into her throat and now she was the one who couldn't talk.

Lena started fidgeting nervously.

"For God's sake, Kara, say something." She begged with a nervous chuckle.

Kara made sure no one was looking as she walked forward to stand in front of Lena.

"And this...this isn't a game to you?"

Lena looked understandably offended.

"A game?"

"I'm sorry but I just find it hard to believe that someone like you...would be interested in someone...like me."

Lena's features softened and once again, she took Kara's hand pulling the blonde towards her.

"Well I am."

Kara smiled but then a thought occured to her.

"Lena, I don't mean to be awkward about this but there are things to consider."

Lena frowned slightly as Kara slowly pulled her hand back.

"You are Lena Luthor, owner of L Corp. All eyes are on you all the time. Can you imagine the scrutiny if the press found out that you were with another woman?"

Lena grinned.

"I thought you were the press."

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled good naturedly.

"I am...sort of, but Lena, I'm serious. We wouldn't be left alone. You would come under fire for this and I...well, I have things to contain myself."

Lena smiled knowingly.

"You mean the whole Supergirl thing?"

Kara's eyes widened.

"How did you...?"

"It's ok, Kara. I know."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Uh oh Lena knows! Or does she? hehe I love to keep people guessing ;)**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this one. Please review, let me know what you think x**


	4. Part 4

**PART 4**

Kara was reeling. She stared at Lena like a deer caught in headlights.

"You...you do?"

Lena nodded.

"It can't be easy having a secret like this." Lena said with so much understanding Kara wondered if Lena knowing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Kara let out a breath.

"It's really not. I mean the lies you have to come with and oh my God, the excuses! I almost can't keep up with it all!"

Lena smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I mean, the questions you must get."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe! and it's rude to just leave like that."

"You feel you owe people an explanation?"

Kara nodded.

"I do. All the time. They keep asking me all these different questions and I'm like, 'can't I just go home now?'. I mean I care about the people of National city but come on, enough's enough!"

Lena chuckled.

"Well of course everybody's going to ask be asking the one girl in all of National city who knows Supergirl."

Kara nodded then stopped.

"Wait. What did you say?"

"Well, it can't be easy. You're the only one who knows Supergirl. I bet you get hounded on her whereabouts all the time." Lena said with an eye roll.

Kara tried to hide the grin and bit her lip in effort.

"Yeah...it's tough having to carry around...Supergirl's secret."

Lena touched Kara's arm.

"Well you don't need to worry. I'm not interested in Supergirl. I'm interested in you."

 _We're the same person!_ Kara wanted to scream but knew that it would be best just to nod along and let Lena believe what she thought she knew.

Maybe it was better this way. Lena not knowing the truth.

 _But then I am getting into a relationship with her and it shouldn't be built on lies. Maybe I should tell her she's got it wrong, tell her the truth._ Kara thought, trying to weigh up her options and not coming up with a clear enough answer.

She looked into Lena's green eyes and made her decision. She couldn't lie to her.

"Lena I-"

A buzzing sound made Kara blink and Lena reached for her phone.

"One sec."

She answered it straight away once she saw the number on the screen.

"Lena Luthor speaking."

Kara watched as Lena's expression went from shock, to anger, to acceptance all in one go.

Lena put her phone away and gave Kara a forced smile.

"Kara...something's come up. Can we continue this some other time?"

Kara nodded.

"Sure."

Lena smiled gratefully and turned to head back into the L Corp building.

"Lena?"

The brunette stopped and looked back at Kara.

"Is everything...is everything ok?"

Lena nodded but Kara could hear her heartbeat racing and knew she was lying.

"Yes, of course. Just business stuff. I'll call you tomorrow."

Then she was gone.

* * *

A black limousine pulled up outside an aircraft hanger the very next morning.

The huge metal door was shut.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lena asked the driver.

"I followed her instructions exactly, Miss Luthor."

Lena took one more look at the aircraft hanger before nodding.

"Alright. If I don't call in an hour, come and find me."

The driver nodded and Lena exited the vehicle.

She watched the black limousine pull away and she took a deep breath as she focused on the metal door in front of her.

She walked towards it but it didn't open.

She heard something moving above her and looked up to see a camera looking down at her.

She smirked.

Nothing had changed.

The metal door rolled up and Lena walked inside as it shut behind her again.

Inside was like nothing she had ever seen.

Different labs set up containing things that she only ever heard of Lex speak of.

Weapons lined the walls and they varied from small hand guns to rocket launchers.

There were a few suitcases placed on steel tables that Lena was sure didn't contain money, and there were also a few cars that looked like they belonged to some secret corporation.

"Lena, I was afraid you might not come." A woman greeted her with a suprised smile.

Lena's expression remained stoic.

"I said I would."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Come, let me show you around."

Lena followed the older woman around the aircraft hanger as she pointed out things that Lena had already accounted for. The Luthor business woman did not like suprises.

When the tour was over, the other woman turned to look at Lena.

"I hear you are making quite the splash in National City. I'm proud of you."

Lena's lip curled up in distate.

"It's too late for you to start acting like my mother now."

"But I am, darling."

"Not my real mother, you're not." Lena was quick to add.

The older woman shrugged.

"Maybe not but whether you like it or not, you are a Luthor. Lex treated you as his sister from the very first moment your father brought you home."

Lena couldn't argue with that. Lex had made her feel welcome and she'd loved him like a brother. But Lillian Luthor? She was a hard one to love and Lena had tried her hardest to be good enough for her growing up.

It had never seemed enough.

And then Lex had been incarcerated and Lena knew she had to get out of Metropolis and get away from the home she grew up in.

Lena folded her arms.

"So why did you want me to come here? Besides showing me all this." She added, looking around at it all.

Lillian smiled.

"Lena, you are my daughter and I've seen the device you're working on; how to tell the aliens from the humans? You hate them almost as much as I do."

"No, that's not true. I just want-"

"It doesn't matter." Lillian said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"The point is, aliens could take over and Lena, we have expose them for what they are and stop them, and to do that, I need your help."

Lena stared at the older Luthor woman and shook her head.

"No. This isn't what I want."

"Don't you want our kind to be safe?"

"Yes but-"

"And exposing the aliens would help with that, wouldn't it?"

Lena faltered.

Lillian smirked, seeing that her daughter was torn.

"Help me expose them at least. We don't have to kill them all."

Lena's eyes widened and she took a step back from her mother.

"I'm not killing anyone!" She said, her voice came out in a breath of shock.

"Lena, change is hard but it is also good."

Lena turned away, shaking her head and heading towards the door.

"I'm done here. I won't help you with this."

She pulled out her phone and called her driver.

"I need you to pick me up. Now."

"Lena, please. We can talk about this." Lillian said as she followed her to the door.

"Open the door." Lena growled as she stood in front of it.

Lilian sighed.

"Lena, can we just-"

"Open. The. Door."

Lillian stared at her daughter, saw the hatred in those green eyes and nodded in defeat.

The door opened and Lena stepped into the sunlight as the limousine pulled up.

"I'll be seeing you." Lillian called as Lena climbed into the car and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Kara couldn't focus.

Lena had said that she would call her and she hadn't.

Was she in trouble of some kind?

Kara sighed as she checked her phone. Maybe she'd missed something.

She'd call. She said she would.

Kara went and made herself some coffee. It would keep her awake.

Her phone rang and Kara used her super speed to answer it.

"Hello? Lena?"

"Lena?"

"Oh, hi Alex. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you think Lena Luthor would be calling you? Unless it's another Lena you haven't told me about." Alex said with a light chuckle.

"No. It's the same Lena Luthor." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"The evil Lena Luthor, right?"

"Alex she's not evil. She just...has an unfortunate last name." Kara said awkwardly.

"Ok, whatever. So I was thinking me and you, girl's night in? What d'ya say?"

Kara smiled. Maybe she did need a good night in with her sister to forget about the fact of Lena not calling her.

"Sounds great. I need something to take my mind off things." Kara muttered.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Alex asked, the concern in her voice clear as crystal.

"Oh, yeah! No everything's great! I just meant...work. It's a little...stressy."

"Stressy? Is that even a word?"

Kara could imagine Alex's raised eyebrow as she said it.

"Probably not. I'm a little tired."

"Ok well, get some rest. You'll feel better. I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?"

Kara nodded.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. Have a good night."

Kara smiled.

"You too."

Kara hung up and went back to making her coffee.

There was nothing on TV, a book didn't hold her attention, her work, she couldn't focus on and she blamed it all on Lena Luthor. The woman had to be toying with her.

 _What did I expect? She is a Luthor._

Kara frowned as she wondered if Lena would still be at her office.

 _At 11:30? Who works that late?_

Maybe Lena did.

Kara made up her mind and, forgetting all about her coffee, literally flew to L Corp.

She hovered outside Lena's office and she saw what she had suspected.

There was Lena, sitting by her desk.

She was absolutely fine!

Kara glared at the other woman's back and flew down to go in through a back door that she easily opened without snapping it off it's hinges.

Within seconds, she was at Lena's door.

Kara strode in with purpose and the other woman looked shocked.

"Kara... How did you get in here?"

"I don't mean to sound like a clingy girlfriend here but you never called."

Lena closed her eyes, feeling stupid.

"Kara, I am so sorry. It's just...I have lot on my mind right now."

"After that call last night, you changed. What happened?"

Lena's eyes darted from side to side nervously.

"Nothing." She said with a shaky smile.

Kara didn't have to be a superhero to know that Lena was lying.

"I don't believe you." Kara said, folding her arms.

Lena sighed and got up from her desk, walking around it to stand in front of Kara.

"I promise you, nothing's going on." She assured her, holding Kara by the shoulders and doing her best to look convincing.

Kara shook her off and stepped back.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Kara, I'm not ly-"

"Yes you are! You think I can't see it, Lena but I can. Something about that call upset you and now you're trying to act like you're ok when I can see that is the farthest thing from true!"

Lena frowned slightly.

She couldn't tell her. She just couldn't.

Lillian Luthor was dangerous and once she knew who Kara was and what she meant to Lena, the brunette was sure that she'd use her to get to her daughter and that was the last thing that Lena wanted so she had to keep up the lie until this all blew over.

"Kara, the only thing you need to know is that I am trying to protect you."

"By lying to me?!"

Lena licked her lips. How to make Kara understand...

"Look, you're right. That call last night did upset me but I can handle it. Please just let me do this. For us."

Kara shook her head.

"The whole part of a relationship, Lena, is helping each other, it's about being there for each other through the good and the bad, and I'm sorry but if you feel you can't depend on me with things like this...then what's the point?"

Lena felt like Kara was slipping away from her.

"No, Kara, don't say that. Of course I need you!"

"Then act like it!"

Kara sighed.

"I need to think about this...I'm going home." She muttered as she turned away.

"No, Kara, wait! Don't leave like this!" Lena cried, going after Kara.

Kara spun around, making Lena lose her grip and stumble onto the floor in her high heels.

Kara looked down at her and sad, green eyes looked up.

She looked so pitiful on the floor, staring up at Kara, silently begging her to forgive her, to understand her reasoning.

Kara sighed and helped Lena stand again.

"You need to decide what's more important, Lena. Us or your secrets?"

Kara headed for the door.

"That's pretty rich coming from someone who didn't even tell me she knew Supergirl." Lena said suddenly.

Kara stopped but she didn't turn around.

Lena licked her lips and continued.

"That was something I had to find out for myself, wasn't it? So if you want to talk about secrets, Kara, take a long, hard look in the mirror."

Kara bit the inside of her cheek as she realised Lena was right but she left her office without a word, leaving Lena feeling like she'd lost the one good thing she had going for her in National City.

Lena and Kara didn't speak for days. They were both too stubborn to apologize, even though not seeing each other every day was killing them. They both refused to give in.

Kara knew she was in the wrong too. She was just as much to blame as Lena.

While Lena wasn't being completely honest with her, neither was Kara.

Kara was content to let Lena believe that she only had connections to Supergirl, not that she actually was Supergirl.

* * *

One particular rainy day, Lena sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. She had a headache and she knew it was to do with stress and worry.

The Luthor woman pressed down on the intercom.

"Jess, could you cancel the rest of my meetings today, please?"

"But Miss Luthor, you have the budget to reivew and there's the-"

"I said cancel them!"

There was a pause and then Lena sighed.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I just don't feel very well right now and I just need to be left alone for the rest of the day." Lena explained, softening her tone.

To be fair, when she said rest of the day, what that actually meant was the last two hours.

"You know what? Infact, I think I'm done for today. You can go home if you like." Lena told her asisstant, hoping it would make up for the way she had snapped at her.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want?"

"No, it's fine. Honestly. Go home, Jess. I'll be fine."

"Ok...thank you, Miss Luthor."

Lena smiled to herself and clicked off the intercom.

She sat back and rested her against the seat, spinning round in the chair to look out onto her balcony.

Her eyes widened when she saw a man standing there.

He was completely dressed in black and he held a gun in one hand.

Even though there was definitely a part of Lena that was scared, she'd also been expecting this.

She had wondered how long it would take before Lillian Luthor decided she was done waiting for her adopted daughter to play along.

Lena stood and calmly opened the door that lead out onto the balcony but she didn't go outside. She wasn't stupid.

"Lillian Luthor sent you?"

The man just nodded.

"She said you are to come with me peacefully. If not, I am to take you to her by force."

Lena nodded but she wasn't going anywhere.

"I understand... but I'm not going anywhere with you."

She quickly shut the door and locked it so that only glass separated them.

She wondered how much time it would buy her.

He would eventually shoot through. So she did the only thing she could think of; she ran.

Everyone had gone home. There was no one except security downstairs and Lena knew they wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

She heard the gun shot and the sound of glass breaking and knew he would be right behind her.

She ran to the elevator and pressed the call button frantically.

Her gaze flickered from the elevator to the stairs.

Would she fair better running down there?

She decided that she would choose the stairs.

She bolted for the fire exit, the alarm blaring as she did.

There were so many stairs to run down and as she ran as fast as she could, her high heels made her stumble and she lost her footing a few times before recovering quickly.

But on the third flight, when Lena thought she was almost in the clear, she fell and twisted her ankle and cried out as she found that she couldn't get up.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Miss Luthor. I was ordered not to hurt you unless you resisted." He said as he aimed his gun at her.

She then realised that the gun was a tranq gun. It would knock her out and she would be taken to her mother whether she liked it or not.

"This might hurt a tiny bit."

Suddenly, Supergirl appeared behind the man, grabbing his wrist.

"No, it's gonna hurt alot."

She then used his own gun to punch himself in the face, making him lose his balance.

He fought back but Supergirl knew she had him beat. She twisted the gun from his grip and fired once at his back. The drug took effect and he slumped forward, face first onto the stairs.

Supergirl turned to face Lena.

"Are you all right?"

Lena shook her head sadly but Kara knew it was more than just her ankle that was bothering her.

Teary green eyes looked up at her.

"I've made a mess of everything."

Kara was still a little miffed at Lena but she had to remember that right now was she Supergirl and not Kara Danvers.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? Kara said you were keeping something from her."

Lena nodded. She didn't have to worry about putting Supergirl in any danger, she could handle herself, but Kara just seemed so fragile and Lena would pay any price to make sure she was protected.

"It's my mother...she wants me to help her expose the aliens...maybe even kill them and...if Kara knew that and my mother found out about what Kara means to me...she'd kill her too."

 **Author's Note- Sorry if this chapter was short, the next one will be longer and full of twists and turns! Thank you to everyone for following/adding to favourites and for all your reviews x**


	5. Part 5

**PART 5**

Supergirl paced in front of Lena's desk as she listened to her.

Lena looked like everything was taking it's toll on her. She was sat in her chair leaning forward on her desk.

Her eyes were nearly bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"So your mother wants you to join her side."

"Adoptive mother, and yes, she does." Lena corrected her.

Supergirl nodded.

"So you think by lying to Kara, you're protecting her." It wasn't a question; more of a statement.

Lena nodded.

"My mother is ruthless and vindictive. If she knew that Kara was the way in, to get me to cooperate, she'd take it."

Supergirl nodded along to what she was saying.

She had to admit, she felt bad knowing that she was listening to all this when Lena obviously wasn't ready to tell Kara just how much of a hold on her heart she had, at least not yet.

A small, warm smile came to the blonde's face.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Lena nodded.

"I didn't think it was possible...to feel this deeply about someone but I swear, that smile when you tell her something funny or interesting, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I never want to give her a reason to stop smiling."

Kara felt her heart clench in her chest as these words which were spoken with so much feeling she felt she could cry any second.

"I really think you should tell her exactly how you feel. She'd be glad to hear all this, Lena."

Lena shook her head, looking down at the desk instead of at Supergirl.

"No...I couldn't. I'm worried that everything I feel might scare her off somehow."

"Lena, she loves you."

Lena smiled into Supergirl's eyes.

"She does?"

The blonde nodded.

"And she is scared, but this is all new to her-to both of you-but if you love each other, you'll find a way to make it work.

Look, I've known Kara a long time and the one thing I do know, is that she needs to feel like someone trusts her with anything, be it good or bad."

Lena bit her lip.

Supergirl gave Lena a reassuring smile.

"You can both get through this. You don't have to protect her, Lena."

The brunette nodded in agreement.

"Ok."

Supergirl smiled.

"Now I think you should go home, get some rest and talk to Kara in the morning."

Lena brushed a hand through her hair.

"How do I know she'll even answer the phone? We haven't spoken in a while."

"Trust me, she will."

"You think so?"

"All Kara really wants to hear right now is your voice."

Lena smiled brightly.

"She told you that?"

Supergirl gave her a knowing glance.

"I know her well enough to know that's what she wants."

Lena watched as the blonde superhero walked out of her office and onto her balcony before flying away.

What she didn't see was the smile that crossed her lips as soon as she turned her back.

* * *

Lena couldn't help chewing the skin on her thumb nervously as she called Kara's phone.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick u-

"Lena?"

"Kara! Hi. I wasn't sure if you would answer." Lena said, unable to keep the suprise from her voice.

"Look, we had an argument. It doesn't mean that I never wanted to see or hear from you again."

Lena closed her eyes and bit back a smile.

"Well I-I'm glad to hear that. I've...I've missed you."

There was a slight pause on the other end and Lena hoped that she hadn't said anything wrong.

"Kara?"

"Sorry, Lena. It's just...well there's not much to say except that I missed you too."

Lena smiled like an idiot.

"Did you want to meet somewhere and talk? I want to tell you everything, Kara. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Kara nodded.

"I..completely agree. I'll meet you at your office in half an hour?"

"Actually, I was going to take the day off. I could come to you if that's any better?"

Kara smiled.

Lena Luthor was going to be in her apartment. She looked around.

Lena Luthor was going to be in her very messy, dusty apartment!

God when was the last time she'd vacuumed?!

"Uh yeah...sounds great. Half an hour yeah?"

"Yeah. Is that ok? Cos if it's not then-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just have to make myself look decent."

Lena's voice took on that purring tone.

"I'm sure you look fine either way, Kara. You know, with or without the clothes."

Kara blushed.

"Ok, well I will be clothed." She told the other woman.

"Oh, well that's a shame."

"Lena." Kara said, her tone playful but warning.

"I'm only joking, Kara. We haven't known each other that long and I understand that you want to wait before we-"

"No, I do want to but I just-"

"Kara, it's fine. Relax. There's no pressure here. I'm not going anywhere, whether you put out or not." She added with a dark chuckle that she knew would make Kara blush.

"Good, glad to hear it. I'll see you soon."

"That you will." Lena agreed and then they both hung up.

Kara looked around and used her super powers to quickly tidy and vacuum the apartment before Lena arrived.

Exactly, half an hour later, there was a knock on Kara's door.

Her heart started racing and she smoothed back her hair and straightened her glasses before answering it.

Lena smiled at her as she opened it.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kara said back shyly.

"Uh..come in." Kara said, standing back to let the Luthor woman in.

Lena stepped through with a small smile.

"Your apartment is lovely." Lena said as she looked around.

Kara imagined that Lena's apartment was bigger and more state of the art.

She imagined white walls, carpet with hints of black thrown in, white flowers dotted about here and there, and she'd have been right.

"Thank you. I wanted it to be bright and sunny and nice and all those kinds of things that make you feel comfortable-"

 _Oh my God, I'm babbling again._

Lena bit back a grin as she looked at Kara who promptly closed her mouth.

"Sorry, you said you wanted to talk." The blonde said instead.

Lena nodded and Kara gestured to the couch and Lena removed her coat and set her bag down as Kara sat next to her.

"My mother has come back into my life; recently actually.

Kara she's bad news. I'm worried about what she would do if she found out what you mean to me. She wants me on her side and she'll do anything to ensure that happens. I can't let it, Kara, and the reason I didn't tell you about it was because I wanted to protect you."

Kara nodded along.

"I understand but Lena, whatever she throws at you, we'll face it together."

Lena shook her head.

She couldn't help being protective over Kara. She'd never cared about someone in this way and the thought of Kara being taken away from her was something that Lena didn't even want to think about, and as brave as the blonde wanted to be for Lena, she just couldn't let her do it.

Lena reached out and took Kara's hand in her own.

"I understand that you want to be there for me, Kara, but I can't let you do it this time. Lillian Luthor is dangerous and I don't want her anywhere near you."

Kara frowned.

"Lena, I know Supergirl. Lillian can't hurt me while Supergirl's around."

"That's where you're missing the point...my mother has found a way to weaken Supergirl's powers. I've been following her movements through-out the city.

Kara, not even Supergirl is safe from her anymore."

Kara took on board what Lena was telling her.

She had to tell Alex and everyone at the DEO about this. They would find a way to stop Lillian Luthor for good.

Kara gave Lena a small smile.

"Supergirl has friends that can deal with this kind of thing. I'm sure they can help her."

Lena squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's you I'm worried about, Kara. I know Supergirl is your friend but my main concern is you."

Kara felt her heart swell and without thinking, she lent in and kissed Lena gently.

Lena's eyes fluttered shut and their fingers linked together as Lena's lips parted and Kara deepend the kiss.

Lena then found herself pinned beneath Kara as the kisses became more urgent and feverish. They broke apart for air only for Kara to find that Lena had cupped the back of Kara's head and was now peppering kisses along the blonde's jaw line and down her neck.

Kara brought her head down to capture Lena's lips once more making the Luthor woman moan and writhe a little beneath her.

Kara moved with her and Lena gasped at the friction.

Never had she had someone who made her feel this way and instead of letting it worry or confuse her, she went with it.

Honestly, what did she have to lose? Kara made her happy and what was wrong in that?

Kara glanced at up at Lena when she left her mouth to kiss her jaw as Lena had done to her, and saw the look in Lena's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked her breathlessly.

Lena looked into bright blue eyes; eyes she knew that she would end up loving forever and nodded her head as she stroked Kara's cheek affectionately with her thumb.

"Yeah...I've never been better." She said, the warmth in her voice spread through Kara and she smiled.

"You just looked like you were thinking about something."

"I was. I was thinking about us." She admitted.

Kara backed off and sat back on her heels above Lena.

"You were?"

The warm smile stayed on Lena's face as she nodded.

Kara's eyes darted back and forth as she waited for Lena to tell her.

"I know we haven't known each other long but...I feel it's right. In here." She said, tapping where her heart was.

Kara smiled back.

"Me too."

Lena's eyes brightened.

"I know we can't tell anyone and I know keeping it a secret is going to be hard but I'll do it. I'll do it for you. For us. From now on, everything I do will be for us."

Kara surged forward and kissed Lena again.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Lena smiled and sat up as Kara sat back.

"I would love to stay here with you all day, Lena, but I should tell Supergirl that she could be in danger."

Lena nodded.

"Of course. I should keep an eye on my mother anyway but how about we meet later tonight?"

Kara nodded.

"That's be great. I'll come by your office around 8?"

Lena nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." She said as she gave Kara a light kiss and then grabbed her coat and bag as Kara walked her to the door and let her out.

Kara shut the door behind her, a big smile on her face despite their dire situation but Kara truly believed that with Lena by her side, they could take on anything.

* * *

Kara walked side by side with Alex into DEO's headquarters.

She had been explaining to her sister about what Lena had told her.

Alex was skeptical.

"And Lena just told you this?"

Kara nodded.

"Yeah. She came by and-"

Alex stopped walking and frowned slightly at Kara.

"Wait a minute, Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor, was in your apartment?"

Kara nodded.

Alex folded her arms in front of her sister.

"And since when you were and Lena Luthor so friendly?"

"Since...I interviewed her one day and we...got along." Kara explained awkwardly.

"Kara, you're my sister and I love you but Lena is a Luthor. You know this so what makes you think you can trust her?"

 _Because I love her and she loves me._ Kara thought but of course she couldn't tell Alex that, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Because...she isn't-she's not like her brother."

"She's a Luthor."

"So we're to judge them all the same because of what they're called?" Kara snapped angrily.

"I don't know why you are so intent on defending Lena Luthor. She has given you no reason to. Has she saved anyone? Has she given you any evidence that she cares about someone other than herself?"

"It's her mother. She wants Lena on her side but Lena doesn't want that. She warned me about the danger that I might be in." Kara argued.

Alex stared at her.

"Kara...tell me she doesn't know that you're Supergirl."

"What? No, no of course she doesn't."

Alex let out a breath of relief.

"Look, I'm sure she came across all nicey-nicey but she _is_ a Luthor. She's just playing with you."

Kara shook her head.

"No. I don't believe that. She wouldn't hurt me like that."

Alex shook her head.

"I think you're believing what you want to believe. Look, we can talk to J'onn about it but I have a feeling he'll be on my side about this."

"Alex, I just want to get ahold of whatever Lena's mother has that poses a threat and make sure sure that Lillian Luthor never touches Lena ever again."

Alex shook her head.

"I won't ensure Lena Luthor's safety, Kara. I know you want believe that there's good in people but she will turn. Trust me on that."

Kara followed Alex up to where J'onn was standing, watching all the monitor screens intently.

"J'onn? Kara and I need to talk to you."

He nodded and turned to face them, showing them both that they had his undivded attention.

Alex took the floor.

"Kara has information that Lillian Luthor, Lex's mother, has something that could pose a threat to Supergirl and possibly all other aliens in National City."

J'onn then focused on Kara.

"And how did you come by this information, Kara?"

"Lena Luthor. She told me." Kara replied.

J'onn frowned a little.

"Lena Luthor? And how do you know she's not setting up a trap and helping her mother?"

Kara felt her anger simmering beneath the surface.

"Why is no one willing to give Lena a chance?!"

"Because she's a Luthor! Why are you even talking to her?!" Alex snapped, unable to understand why her sister was being so niave.

"I trust her, ok? I'm not a bad judge of character and everything is telling me that Lena Luthor is a good person. J'onn-" She turned to look at him pleadingly.

"-can't we please just give her a chance?"

J'onn looked from Kara to Alex and then back again.

"I'm sorry, Kara. She's a Luthor. We won't be protecting her but we will be keeping an eye on her mother."

Kara stared at them both.

"That's it? Lena could be in danger and you'll be 'keeping an eye on her mother'?"

"And Lena herself but we're not protecting her."

"No, Lena wants nothing to do with this." Kara told him.

"Stand down, Kara, and remember this, Lena Luthor is not to be trusted."

J'onn walked away while Alex eyed her sister carefully.

Kara sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"If you won't help me. I'll go to Lillian Luthor myself."

J'onn glared at her.

"Then you'll be putting your life at risk for another Luthor. Lex couldn't be saved, Kara, what makes you think Lena can?"

"There's nothing to save! Lena isn't like Lex!"

J'onn shook his head and walked away.

Alex came up to her sister.

"Tonight. You and I are going to have a talk."

"I can't tonight. I have dinner plans." Kara said without thinking.

"Dinner plans? You never mentioned anything."

Alex knew everyone in Kara's life, work and personal, so to hear that Kara had dinner plans, that was unusual.

Kara fought to find an excuse, a lie even, but Alex could read her sister and even though she couldn't put her finger on it, she knew something was going on.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me who but...I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Kara smiled but it was more out of relief.

"But you and me? We're still going to have that talk. Tomorrow, ok?"

Kara nodded.

"I will make sure that I'm free." She promised.

Alex gave her a small smile.

"Oh and your mystery guy? If he hurts you, he'll have me to deal with. You make sure to tell him that."

"Oh she-he wouldn't." Kara amended quickly.

Alex nodded.

"Better hope not. You're my sister, Kara and I love you."

"I love you too but I'm right about this."

Alex frowned in confusion.

"The Lena thing or the mystery guy thing?"

Kara thought for a moment.

"Both."

Alex rolled her eyes before she turned and walked away.

"I'll give you the mystery guy but Lena is a Luthor." Alex called over her shoulder.

Kara sighed.

Looks like she was on her own.


	6. Part 6

**PART 6**

 **Author's Note- In this version, Kara has yet to come into contact with Red Kryptonite. (Little spoiler for you there) hehe.**

Kara played with her food as she sat with Lena in her office.

"Are you not hungry?" Lena asked as she watched Kara pick at her food or push it around the plate with her fork.

Kara looked up from being deep in thought.

"No...no I am. I just..."

"You have something on your mind." Lena stated.

She then took her half empty plate and Kara's and set them on the table.

"Come on then, talk to me." She said, sitting to face Kara, her legs tucked underneath her, an understanding smile on her face.

Kara sighed.

"Supergirl told me that she asked if we could protect you against your mother, and the...people she works with...they told her no."

Lena looked down, looking a little hurt by this but then she straightened and looked at Kara with a smile on her face. A forced one, but a smile nonetheless.

"It's ok, Kara. I'm a Luthor. They don't trust me. I'm used to it."

Kara really felt for her.

Lena hadn't moved here that long ago now and she was being judged based on her brother's actions rather than her's, and it just didn't seem fair.

Kara wished there was a way that she could make it fair and have people understand that Lena was not a bad person.

"It shouldn't be that way, Lena. Supergirl and her people are there to help people. It shouldn't matter that their name is Luthor."

Lena nodded but she'd given up on people seeing her any differently a long time ago. She would always try to change their minds though, no matter what they said about her.

"So, what's their next course of action?" Lena asked, still stung by the fact that they didn't want to give her a chance.

"They plan to keep an eye on your mother and...you."

Lena nodded as she bit her lip.

It was then as Kara watched Lena's face fall, that she made a decision.

"Supergirl is going it alone for a while."

Lena looked up at Kara.

"She is?"

Kara nodded.

"We talked and she's going to protect you from your mother, no matter what."

Lena smiled.

"I'm glad that you believe in me, Kara. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

Kara took Lena's hand in her's, lacing their fingers together.

"You're not a bad person, Lena, and both me and Supergirl believe in that more than anything."

Lena smiled and pulled Kara closer, just content to hold her and feel like she wasn't alone.

"I've been thinking-" Kara began as she stroked Lena's dark hair.

"Hm?"

"-Only you, me and Supergirl know about us."

Lena frowned slightly.

"Yeah, about that, how did Supergirl come to know about us?" Lena asked with a confused grin.

Kara thought quickly.

"She's known me for years, Lena. She reckons she can see it in my eyes when I talk about you."

Lena nodded.

"Well you'll have to watch that. We don't need everyone you know figuring that out." Kara nodded.

"I wouldn't worry. I'm careful."

Lena nodded in agreement.

If they were both being completely honest, this secret was fun but it wouldn't last. Lena was so proud of Kara and she loved her more than she even thought possible. She wanted to gather a meeting like she had done when she'd renamed Lex's company, and tell the world that she was in love with Kara Danvers and they could say and do whatever they wanted.

This was what she wanted and no one was making her give it up.

Everytime Kara looked at Lena, she saw her future; she saw them together, just them in some small place where they didn't have to worry about anything. They would visit Kara's family and her family would be accepting of Lena being a Luthor once they proved to them that Lena wasn't evil, but there was always a thought that plagued Kara...she would always be Supergirl and that was something that wouldn't change. She would always be saving people and avoiding disasters and it wasn't that she didn't want to do it but now that she had found Lena, she wanted what everyone in her position wanted when they found the one they were meant to spend their life with, she wanted normal.

There was also that other problem that Kara had; Lena didn't know she was Supergirl and by keeping this secret from her was only proving her family and friends right, Kara didn't trust Lena enough to let her know that she was Supergirl which meant there was a small piece of doubt in the back of her mind about the Luthor woman.

 _No, that's not it! I'm protecting her!_ She thought, trying to rationalize it all.

 _If you completely trusted her, you would tell her._

Kara looked at Lena.

That was it. No going back.

"Lena I have something to tell you."

Lena waited patiently.

"I'm-"

There was a loud buzzing sound and Lena frowned.

"Sorry, Kara. Excuse me." Lena said as she reached for the remote to change the camera on her tv screen.

Alex stood outside this very building, her arms folded.

Lena's eyes widened.

"It's your sister." She whispered.

Kara came to stand beside Lena and saw her sister on the screen looking like she was ready for a smackdown.

The intercom buzzed again as Alex pressed the button outside.

"Miss Luthor? My name is Alex Danvers, I need to talk to you. It's about Kara."

Lena swallowed.

She pressed the answer button to talk back.

"Of course. Come on up."

She released the button and grabbed Kara's hand as she lead her quickly through the office and through to the back where a changing room/walk in closet was.

"I know this is ironic but you have to hide in the closet." Lena said, trying not to laugh and quietly panicking all at the same time.

Kara chuckled nervously.

Lena frowned a little as she looked at Kara.

"What is your sister doing here anyway?"

Kara shrugged.

"I defended you to her and now she wants to know why I'm the only person in the whole of National City taking a Luthor's side?" Kara guessed.

Lena shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with her...in a nice way." She assured the blonde, giving her a quick kiss and then shutting the door.

She ran back into the office, cleared the plates and put her heels back on, then sat herself at her desk and opened her laptop, making herself look busy.

A few minutes later, the knock that Lena was expecting, came.

"Come in." She called.

Alex let herself in and gave Lena a tight smile.

"Miss Luthor."

"Miss Danvers. You wanted to see me?" Lena questioned.

"I did actually. My sister, Kara Danvers. She's been talking to you?"

Lena sat back in her chair, remaining calm and collected.

"She has."

"Why?" Alex asked, folding her arms.

"She's a reporter. Reporters talk to all kinds of people, especially Luthors." She added.

"But she's taking your side and I think we both know that you are not what you seem, don't we, Miss Luthor?"

"I don't know what you think I'm doing here. I'm trying to make a fresh start and I'm trying to distance myself from my family and everything it stands for." Lena told her.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're not as open-minded as your sister?" Lena shot back.

Alex bristled at that and Lena silently scored herself a point for getting one up on Alex.

Lena decided to calm down a little and she let out a breath.

"Look, Miss Danvers, my brother hurt a lot of people. I'm not out to do that. I just want to be on the side of good, I want to show people that just because I''m a Luthor, that doesn't mean that I'm dangerous or corrupt or whatever it is they're calling me these days-"

"-An evil bitch." Alex supplied easily.

Lena's confidence wavered as she took this in.

"Evil bitch...really? huh."

Alex came forward and rested her hands on Lena's desk, staring at the Luthor woman intently.

"So you see, all those people think you're evil but Kara doesn't. So I'm telling you-no-I'm warning you...stay away from Kara."

Alex turned around and Lena glared at her back.

God, how she wanted to tell her the truth! That would knock the wind out of her once and for all if she knew, but she and Kara had made a promise to each other that they wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Instead, she let Alex walk out of her office without another word.

Lena watched the camera and only went to get Kara when the camera showed that Alex had completely exited the building.

"You have so many shoes!" Kara exclaimed when Lena opened the doors to the walk in closet.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were snooping?"

"Hey, I got bored and I was in a walk in closet."

Lena chuckled.

"Fair point."

"So, how did it go? What did she say?"

Lena licked her lips as she hugged herself.

"She told me to stay away from you."

Kara smirked.

"Well that's not gonna happen."

Lena fidgeted slightly.

When she had been talking to Alex, she had noticed something in the other Danvers sister that she wasn't sure Kara had picked up on and was it even her place to tell her?

Lena smiled at Kara.

"No. it definitely won't. I hope that in time, Alex will come to understand how we feel about each other...maybe through her own experiences." She added.

Kara frowned in confusion.

"We said we wasn't going to tell anyone."

Lena bit her lip.

"Maybe...maybe we won't have to." She told the blonde who was staring at her in complete puzzlement.

Lena and her cryptic messages.

Kara decided not to try and figure them out and just try to have a nice night with Lena.

They went back to the couch and sat down.

Lena seemed different somehow and Kara wondered if Alex had said something that had upset her.

"Did...did Alex say anything to you? Other than the 'stay away from me' thing?"

Lena looked down at her hands and sighed.

"She said that...she was just reminding me that the people are always going to see me as an evil bitch." She said, the sadness clear in her voice.

Kara stood up quickly.

"I'm gonna have to have a little talk with her."

Lena stood and grabbed Kara's arm.

"No, don't. Kara, I don't want to come between you and your sister. You have a loving family, don't mess that up for me."

Kara gave her a small smile.

"I just don't like that they're not willing to give you a chance even though I've told them you're not like your brother."

Lena nodded.

Kara sighed.

"God, if they only knew what was happening between us-"

"They can't. You said so yourself." Lena interjected.

"I know but sometimes I wonder if anyone knowing would be so bad."

Lena turned Kara to look at her.

"Listen, you know why we have to keep quiet; you know Supergirl and I am a Luthor. This cannot get out, no matter how much we want it to."

Kara looked down, her head hanging until Lena put two fingers under her chin and gently raised it until their eyes met.

"I hate this almost as much as you, Kara. Don't you think I want to be able to tell the world that you're my girl? That I'm so in love with you and I'll give up everything before they make me give up you?"

Kara smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

Lena pulled her close and held her for a while as Kara's arms came up to wrap around Lena.

"I wish they could understand."

Lena nodded.

"Maybe someday they will."

"Just not today." Kara said softly.

Lena kissed her on top of her head.

"No, but someday."

* * *

Winn, Kara's friend and one of the people that knew she was Supergirl, was trying to talk to the blonde who was refusing to listen to her.

"Kara, I really think this is a bad idea."

"I have to find her and stop her, Winn. No one else is going to help me so I'm going in on my own."

Winn was freaking out.

"But-but you don't even know where Lillian Luthor is!"

Kara gave him a knowing grin.

"But her daughter does."

"Kara, Lena could set you up if she knows you're looking for her mother."

"Not you as well." She muttered unhappily.

"Well Kara, she _is_ -"

"If anyone else reminds me that Lena is a Luthor, I am literally going to hit the roof."

Winn made a zipping-shut motion with his lips.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"I'll be fine but Winn, if you tell anyone where I'm going-"

"I just think this is all a bit much for a woman who may or may not be evil."

"Exactly. Why would I waste my time on someone I wasn't sure about? Winn, Lena is a good person and she wants a fresh start. I'm gonna make sure she gets one."

Winn blinked and Kara was gone.

* * *

A little while later, Supergirl came into Lena's office, startling the other woman.

"Supergirl! This is a surprise!"

"Sorry to drop in you like this, Miss Luthor, but I need your help with something."

Lena nodded.

"Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine. How can I help?"

"I need to find your mother."

Lena's lips parted in shock and then she shook her head, walking away from Supergirl.

"No. Can't be done."

"What? You just asked how you could help."

"I can't help you find her."

"Are you protecting her?" Supergirl asked, unable to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice.

"No, of course not but you're Kara's friend. She'd kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Supergirl folded her arms as Lena went to get a drink.

"I can take care of myself."

"Not from this." Lena argued, taking a long gulp of the amber liquid.

Supergirl frowned.

"Lena, what do you know?"

Green eyes looked uncertainly at Supergirl before she looked down into her glass again.

"Have you ever heard of Red Kryptonite?" She asked, her voice shaking.

The blonde nodded.

"I know it can turn even the most peaceful person into something unrecognizable."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"My mother has it, and Supergirl...she's just waiting to use it on you."

"Then I'll be careful. Now please, if I find her, you and Kara are safe. Where is she?"

Lena sighed.

"If I tell you, you give me your word that Kara will be safe?"

"I swear."

Lena studied the other woman for a moment before nodding.

"Ok...I'll tell you."

* * *

Lillian Luthor was a bit more than a dangerous criminal and as Supergirl found her way into the woman's new base of operations, she saw exactly what she was into.

She planned to overthrow National City, maybe even destroy it.

The whole thing revolved around an organization called Cadmus and Lillian Luthor spear-headed it. She was trying to expand and gather more resources and people or so it seemed.

Supergirl made her way through all the underground tunnels until she was given a surprise attack from behind and before she could turn around, a needle had been plunged into her neck.

She cried out at the sharp pain and then instantly blacked out...

When she came to, Supergirl found herself looking up into the face of who she guessed was Lillian Luthor.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me. I'm glad you did." Lillian Luthor said with a cold smile.

Supergirl tried to move but found herself tied down and she felt the familiar draining power of a small amount of green kryptonite being used to keep her weak.

"I suppose you're here to try and stop me, is that it?"

"I'm here to make sure the people of National City are safe and that you never touch Lena Luthor again."

Lillian paused in the process of pulling on some surgical gloves.

"And why would you care about my daughter?"

"I'm her friend." Supergirl snapped.

"A Luthor and a Super? Do you truly think that will last?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

Lillian Luthor grinned darkly.

"I'm going to make sure your silly little friendship won't."

A man walked forward with a case and handed it to Lena's mother.

She smiled at the case proudly.

"I'm sure you'll want to take a look at this, Supergirl."

Lillian Luthor opened the case and Supergirl stared at what Lena had warned her about.

Red Kryptonite.

"I see you realize what this means."

Supergirl struggled in her restraints and Lillian chuckled.

"You want to go home? Back to National City? Don't worry...you will."

Red veins suddenly spread across Supergirl's face and covered her arms.

She could feel it spreading all across her body as the Red Kryptonite took effect.

Then she was hit. Hard and once again, she passed out.

* * *

Supergirl awoke to find herself near National City's border.

She stood and shook her head.

She couldn't remember how she'd gotten here but as she looked at the city welcoming her home, there was only one thought on her mind;

she wanted to destroy it.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hope you liked this chapter. I'm gonna have soooo much fun writing the next one *cue evil laugh***


	7. Part 7

**PART 7**

* * *

Kara walked the streets of National City, watching people go about their day to day business. Men on phones, talked animatedly whilst carrying their briefcases, women pushed strollers along with one hand and held their coffee in the other.

One caught Kara's eye, a mother who was talking to her friend, hadn't noticed that the stroller was slowly rolling away from her and into the road.

Kara rolled her eyes, changed into the Supergirl outfit, and pushed the baby in the stroller, back up to it's mother just seconds before it could be hit by a car.

The woman looked shocked as she heard people shouting and gasping in awe.

"Oh thank you, Supergirl!" The woman cried, grabbing her baby from the stroller and hugging him tight.

Supergirl rolled her eyes as she looked at the woman.

 _Now_ she was worried about her baby? When just seconds ago, the only thing that seemed important to her was to gossip with her friend.

"I didn't even see- I thought he was fine, I just-"

"You're a terrible mother." Supergirl told her before turning around and flying away, leaving the woman standing there in shock once again.

 _This city and it's people, did they even deserve saving?_ Supergirl wondered as she flew above it all.

What did they actually do to help themselves? Nothing. They relied on her and when she got there too late or damaged something whilst trying to help, they blamed her for it.

Supergirl went home after that and decided that she wasn't going into work that day.

Why should she? All they did there was treat her like she was an idiot when if the really knew how powerful she was, no one would ever talk down to her again.

Kara scratched at her arm when she saw the red veins come up.

She then grinned, maybe she could pay Lena a visit.

After choosing an all black look today, she went to the L Corp building.

It turned out that there was a press conference today right in the building itself.

Lena stood at the front, speaking to a crowd of journalists.

Clearly, Cadmus had decided to come forward and now everyone was looking at Lena.

"I assure you, L Corp has no affiliation with Cadmus. We are currently trying to work out work what Cadmus' plans are." She was telling the crowd.

"Do you think that Cadmus are against alien amnesty?" One reporter asked.

Lena nodded.

"It would appear that way, yes."

"And isn't that what your brother would want? Do you think he would have approved of Cadmus?"

Lena didn't know what to say but she held her own as question after question was thrown at her.

"I didn't know what was going through Lex's mind at the time but I can assure you that I do not agree with what Cadmus is doing and everyone here at L Corp will do their best to prevent anything happening to National City."

"So are you expecting a full scale attack?"

"I cannot foresee the future but I certainly hope not."

One reporter stepped forward-well pushed their way through- was more accurate.

"Miss Luthor, there are rumors that this whole organization seems indentical to anything to do with the Luthor name, how can you defend yourself against this?"

Lena stared at the man. They were doubting her again.

Lena felt her hope that these people had come here to listen to her and how she could help them, slip away.

Suddenly, Kara was by her side.

"No more questions, Miss Luthor has a meeting to attend to."

Kara walked with Lena, away from the reporters as they shouted questions and followed her until they both got into the elevator and the doors shut.

Lena let out a breath of relief and smiled gratefully at Kara.

"Kara, thank God, I didn't know how to answer that."

"It's fine. I came by here to see you and saw the reporters."

Lena frowned slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Kara stepped towards Lena, her eyes hooded.

"I took the day off."

"Oh, are you ok?" Lena asked even though she could see that Kara looked perfectly fine, save for the all black look and smoky eye make up.

 _She didn't look ill though, she looked hot._ Lena thought before remembering that they were in an elevator and any minute now, the doors would slide back and someone could find them like this; with Kara's hand in Lena's hair and their faces just inches apart.

Lena tried to step back but she was already pressed up against the elevator mirror.

"Kara, someone might see us." She whispered.

Kara reached around behind Lena and hit the emergency stop button.

"No they won't." She said as the elevator jerked to a stop.

Lena frowned but it was hinted with amusement.

"What has gotten into you?" She chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping it'd be you... but I can wait." Kara purred, her fingers trailing along Lena's jaw until her thumb came up to brush across her bottom lip.

"D-Did Supergirl find my mother?" Lena stammered, unable to think about anything but what Kara was doing.

The blonde nodded.

"She did."

"And? Is she ok?"

"She's...never been better." Kara replied cryptically, slipping Lena's coat off of her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

"Kara, we shouldn't- I think there's cameras in here."

"Well the security guy's gonna have one helluva show."

Lena gently pushed her back by her shoulders as Kara started to kiss her neck.

"If we're going to do this, it can't be here."

Kara licked her lips and relented slightly.

"Fine. Where?"

"My office but only if you want to."

"Of course I want to. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Lena grinned but she felt a little unsure.

Lena rested back against the glass again.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for it to start up again."

Kara nodded but she was getting impatient and bored.

Lena saw the look.

"Hey, it's ok. It won't take long."

Kara folded her arms.

"Better not, I'm tempted to take you right here."

Lena blinked at Kara's blunt words and almost blushed.

"Just be patient."

Kara paced around, she hated that she couldn't do anything to get the elevator working but Lena was here and that would mean risking blowing her cover, but then she did want to tell Lena because she didn't want any secrets to be between them.

Only now, Kara didn't care what would make Lena feel better.

If she wanted to keep her secret as Supergirl, she would.

Eventually the elevator moved and Kara let out a breath.

About time!

Once they got onto Lena's floor, Kara practically rushed them to Lena's office, by-passing Jess, Lena's assistant.

Miss Luthor?"

Kara turned around as Lena opened the doors.

"Miss Luthor is not to be disturbed." Kara told the girl.

Jess could only nod as the doors were shut and locked.

As soon as Lena turned around, Kara was on her, pushing her onto the couch and kissing her so hard and fast Lena couldn't breathe.

She was almost pleased when Kara moved down her neck, letting Lena gasp for breath.

Kara seemed like she was in a hurry and Lena wondered if she'd forced herself to come here and do this for Lena herself.

Lena touched Kara's cheek, making her look up.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Kara snapped irritably.

"Because I need to know that this is what you want, that you're not just doing this for me."

Kara laughed but it sounded cruel to Lena's ears.

"Just lay back and enjoy it, ok?"

Lena frowned slightly.

"Kara, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

Kara made Lena look into her eyes.

"I thought this is what you wanted. Me. Here. With you. Finally giving you what you want."

Lena gave Kara a warm smile.

"It is but it has to be what you want too."

Kara nodded and then sat up, frowning down at Lena.

"Y'know, when I knew you were a Luthor, I thought you were gonna be someone to be feared, to feel wrongly excited about, but no...you're weak. There's no fire, there's no passion, there's just...you."

Lena licked her lips nervously and slowly removed herself from under Kara.

"I think...I think you should leave."

"What? No, we said we were gonna do this." Kara snapped.

Lena straightened her clothes and smoothed back her loose hair.

"No. You said you wanted to do this. I don't. Not anymore."

Kara stalked towards her, eyes dark and challenging.

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

She was teasing but Lena didn't like being treated like this.

"Get out."

Kara frowned and chuckled a little.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go home and sort yourself out, Kara."

"Are you serious?"

Green eyes locked with blue as Lena fixed her with a look that dared Kara to push it.

"Deadly serious. Now go."

"Whatever."

Kara smirked and then turned around, leaving Lena's office.

* * *

Later that night, Lena stopped by Kara's apartment.

She did't want to leave things the way they had. Maybe Kara was having a bad day and she wasn't feeling right.

Lena had picked up some soup on the way in just in case.

Kara answered the door, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Lena...I didn't expect to see you."

"I um, I didn't want to leave things like that."

Kara nodded.

"I know and hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I guess."

"You guess?" Lena repeated with a small frown.

Kara just shrugged and Lena decided to let it go.

"Do you wanna come in?"

Lena nodded and Kara left the door open as the Luthor woman walked in.

"Oh I brought you some soup." She said, handing the bag to Kara.

"Uh thanks...but what's it for?"

"Well I thought you might be sick. I wondered if that was why you were...the way you were earlier today."

Kara went with it. It might be the only way to get what she wanted.

"Sick...yeah, yeah I haven't been feeling myself. Thank you."

They sat down on the couch and Lena removed her coat.

Kara grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry about today, Lena. I just...it kills me that we can't tell anyone about us."

It was all an act and Lena was falling for it.

Lena nodded.

"I know."

They stared at each other for a long while before Kara leaned into Lena and gave her a long, soft kiss.

Then her hands came to tangle in the Luthor's woman's hair and the kiss became more urgent but Kara held back, she had to, or Lena would push her away again.

Finally Kara pulled back and Lena's eyes had become hazy.

"You really want this?" Lena asked Kara.

Kara touched Lena's cheek and nodded.

"I really do. Do you?" She asked, remembering to be considerate or Lena would never go for it.

Lena hesitated before smiling softly and nodding.

Kara took Lena's hand and lead her to her room.

They kissed and Kara gently pushed Lena down onto the bed, crawling up her body to lay on top of her.

Lena smiled and Kara brought their lips together again gently.

After tonight, things would change but Kara knew that anyway...

Lena opened her eyes and stretched like a cat.

Last night had been..wow. Just wow. She'd had no idea that Kara could be that passionate and at first, the animal-like nature had made her unsure but after Kara showed her just how to mix pain with pleasure, she soon got into it.

With a lazy smile on her face, Lena rolled over and reached out to find the space beside her was empty.

A small, worried frown came to her face.

"Kara?"

"Yeah? Kara called from the living room.

Lena smiled and sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest.

"Come in here." Lena called back.

Kara went in and was sipping from a coffee cup.

"What's up?"

Lena looked at her girlfriend. She was acting strange again.

"Are you...are you going somewhere?" Lena asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah. I got work." She replied, taking another sip.

Lena paused.

"Well I was going to take the day off, maybe you could too." She suggested.

"No I really can't. My boss is such a ball buster."

"You took yesterday off. Just call in sick again. Come on, stay with me."

"I can't Lena, ok?" She snapped.

Lena looked up and brushed a hand through her hair, trying to piece everything that had happened.

They'd had sex, it had been great then they'd fallen alseep holding each other.

Now things seemed...different.

"Is-is there something wrong?" Lena asked carefully.

Kara frowned as she put the coffee down and looked around for her bag.

"No, why?"

"You seem...different." Lena replied.

"I'm not. I'll check in with you later, yeah?"

"Wha-'check in with me later'? Kara, what's going on?"

Kara sighed and looked down at Lena.

"Look, we had a great night last night. You were amazing but that doesn't mean that we have to spend the entire day with each other to prove that it hasn't changed anything."

"It's changed everything!" Lena cried.

Kara shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

"I was afraid you'd get like this."

"Like what?"

"Clingy. My God, Lena. If you love someone, you give them space."

Lena looked down, tightening her hold on the bed sheet. She felt foolish.

"I thought...I thought it'd be different for us. Better, somehow."

Kara folded her arms.

"Do you know what your problem is, Lena?"

The brunette looked up at Kara through her lashes.

"You want everyone to love you. It makes sense, you're a Luthor and everybody hates you. You met me and I loved you so now you think just cos we had sex, I'm gonna take off, just like everyone else in your life has."

"Are you?" Lena cut in, her voice shaking.

"You keep acting like this and yeah, maybe I will."

Kara turned around, her back to Lena as she prepared to leave her.

"Loved..."

Kara turned around, a frown of confusion on her face.

"What?" She asked, her tone disinterested.

Lena looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"You said 'loved'."

Kara shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

"Past tense. Is that where I am now?"

Kara looked at her and shrugged.

"Y'know what? I'm thinking about it."

Tears spilled down Lena's cheeks as she glared at Kara.

"Then I'm going to make this real easy for you, Kara. I'm done. We're over."

"Great! Thanks! saved me the job of doing it."

Lena started grabbing for her clothes, pulling them on quickly and with shaking hands.

"You know I thought maybe you would be different but not like this; I don't even know who you are anymore and I don't know why I thought that this could ever work between us."

"You were optimistic. It's not a crime. It's not a mistake to be that way." Kara drawled, her words holding no real meaning.

"No. My mistake was falling for you." Lena snarled as she zipped up her boots.

Kara and Lena were so busy with what was going on between them, that they didn't hear Alex come through the door.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Lena? Think you know everything."

"I know enough." Lena spat.

"Yeah, you do but couldn't even work out that your own girlfriend is actually-"

"Kara! What's going on?" Alex called, standing in the doorway.

She'd just stopped Kara from making a big mistake but now she was faced with an even bigger one.

Just what was Lena Luthor doing in her sister's bedroom?

Alex looked at Lena and Lena turned her head to hide the fact that she was upset.

It didn't take the other woman long to piece together what was going on.

Lena grabbed her coat and bag.

"I'd better go." She muttered and then headed for the door.

"Wait a minute." Alex called.

Lena turned around.

"Are you...are you seeing my sister?"

Lena gave Kara a scathing look who only stood there, looking bored.

" _Was_."

She then left, slamming the door behind her.

Alex turned to look at Kara.

"You've been seeing Lena Luthor?"

Kara nodded.

Alex didn't know whether to laugh or lay down the law. She chose the later.

"Kara, she's a Luthor. At first I thought, 'ok, maybe she's defending a friend' but now I come here and find her in your bedroom? How long has this been going on?"

Kara shrugged.

"A few weeks. Last night was the first time we'd slept together."

Alex looked down at the floor before looking back up at her sister.

"Do you love her?"

"Don't start, Alex. I'm bored and I gotta get to work."

"No, we have to talk about this."

"No we don't, and I don't want to, so do me a favor and just back off."

Alex frowned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Nothing is wrong with me! Maybe I've finally woken up and seen things for what they really are; Lena just wanted to feel loved because she's got mommy issues and she never got the love she wanted there, the people of National City rely on me too much to save them and you, I don't know what your deal is but someone needs to remove that stick you've got shoved so far up your ass, you can't even see straight!"

Alex stared at Kara in complete shock.

Kara never spoke like that, even when she was really angry, she just didn't have it in her.

Had she changed ever since she'd started seeing Lena? Was she the cause of all this?

Kara barged past Alex to get the door and the other sister grabbed Kara's arm to stop her.

"No, Kara we have to talk-"

Kara spun and ripped her arm free from Alex's grasp, as she did, it sent Alex flying back and she hit the wall.

When she recovered she looked up at Kara to see red veins flashing briefly across her face.

"I mean it, Alex. Stay away from me."

Alex watched her sister walk out on her.

What the hell was that?

* * *

 **Author's Note- Sorry, had to slip in that 'can't even see straight' pun with Alex.**

 **I thought it'd be funny hahahahah...OK just me then.**

 **Anyways, In the next chapter, Lena and Alex will have another chat and secrets are revealed but which ones?**

 **Please review and hope everyone is still enjoying this one :) x**


	8. Part 8

**PART 8**

* * *

The usually busy L Corp building looked like it was closed as Alex stood in front of it.

Not even security could be seen strolling around or any employees.

Alex stepped back and looked up.

Nope. No movement at all.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she tried the door and was surprised to find that it opened when she gave it a push.

Maybe she could look around while no one was here, find something on Lena Luthor that was incriminating or something to that effect.

Alex remembered where Lena's office was and rode the elevator up to it.

She came up to the doors and found them unlocked too.

Pushing her way in, she found the office in complete darkness.

Her eyes scanned the office. No one at the desk, no one out on the balcony, then she stopped.

"Miss Luthor?"

Lena was curled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest with a box of tissues beside her.

She didn't bother to hide how upset she was this time. In fact, she didn't make any attempt to acknowledge that Alex was even in her office.

"Miss Luthor, it's Alex...Kara's sister?"

Lena didn't even look up at her. She just kept staring at a spot on the table.

Alex stood in front of her until the Luthor woman finally looked up.

Her eyes looked red and tears were still fresh on her pale cheeks.

"Can we talk?" Alex tried.

"Why? Are you here to threaten me again?" She said, her voice filled with more unshed tears.

Alex frowned a little.

"No. I mean I was but...I don't think now's a good time."

Lena smirked but there was no feeling behind it.

Lena straightened and sat a little more upright.

"Please, sit." She said, gesturing to the space beside her.

Alex hesitantly sat down.

"What happened between you and Kara last night?" Alex asked, unsure of how to start such a conversation.

Lena raised her eyebrow at the other Danvers sister.

"I think you know what happened."

"Well yeah, I mean, I do but...did something else happen? To...change her mood maybe?"

Lena shook her head.

"No. She was like it before. She came to my office and surprised me. We had a little argument then and so I stopped by after work to try and make amends; one thing lead to another and well... you know the rest." Lena explained as best as she could.

Alex nodded.

"So she was like this before the...the-"

"The sex, yes." Lena finished for her, getting a little annoyed at how long Alex was taking to just come out and say it.

"I'm sorry to ask but did you and her...do anything different, not with the whole sleeping together thing but um, like did you go anywhere? Different?"

Lena rolled her eyes.

"You think because I'm a Luthor I took her to some secret lab of mine and now she's caught something."

"No, I didn't say that but you have to understand that you are-"

"I'm a Luthor so therefore I must be up to something bad and cannot possibly be capable of love, right?"

Alex promptly shut up.

Lena wiped her eyes and looked straight at Alex.

"I loved your sister. I still do. The way she's being, it kills me and I'm not being horrible when I say this but if she were infected with some mood changing thing, I would be more than happy to find the cure, but I know what this is; I've seen it too many times before." Lena told Alex.

Alex frowned, not really understanding what Lena was trying to say.

Lena sighed, realising that Alex wasn't following.

"I didn't want to believe it was true but Kara is one of those girls who gets what she wants by acting all sweet and innocent and once she has it, she takes off."

This only caused Alex's frown to deepen.

"No, Kara is not like that. I know my sister and she did love you, Lena. I wondered why she defended you so hard to us but she did."

Lena looked at Alex and there was a glimmer of hope in the Luthor woman's eyes.

Alex's features softened somewhat.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Lena nodded.

"Do you really think I'd send everyone home and sit here in the dark crying over her if I didn't?"

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile.

Maybe Lena wasn't all bad. It didn't change the fact that she was a Luthor but still, jury's out on her for now.

Alex started thinking about other things.

What if something had happened to Kara because she was an alien? And something had affected her because of that?

Did Lena even talk to Supergirl?

Alex looked at Lena again.

"Going completely off subject, the...police are looking into the Cadmus case. They've got word that Supergirl wanted to as well. I know it's a long shot but does Supergirl ever talk to you?"

Lena nodded.

"Sometimes. When she wants information about my mother or if she's worried about Kara's well-being. I know how close they are."

 _Oh you have no idea._ Alex thought and she didn't know whether to be pleased by that or feel sorry for Lena.

"What was the last thing you and Supergirl talked about?"

Lena frowned as she started remembering.

"She wanted to know where my mother was. She wanted to stop her so that me and Kara would be safe."

"And did you tell her?"

Lena nodded.

Alex started seeing something fit together in her mind but she had to remain casual or Lena could catch on.

"Where did she go?"

Lena frowned.

"Are you using me to get to my mother? Like she did?"

Alex wouldn't make this easy for her, she couldn't. Not when she was starting to maybe realise why Kara was acting so strangely.

"No. But the police want to know her whereabouts.

Now, I care about Kara but she's probably just being moody, all this with you and her, it might be scaring her but I know my sister and she'll come round, but Lena, this Cadmus thing; it's the bigger problem right now and please, I need your help."

Lena nodded her head slowly.

"And you're with the police?"

"Kind of."

Alex looked at Lena.

"Will you help us end Cadmus, please?"

Lena nodded.

"I'll tell you where she is but I don't know how to help you after that."

Alex gave her a small smile and nodded.

"It's a start."

* * *

That same night, Kara was flying above National City.

She didn't really feel up to saving anyone, she just wanted some time by herself and she had a feeling that if she had stayed home, she wouldn't have had that.

As she flew by the bridge that lead out of town, she spotted a man standing on the edge.

Another suicide attempt.

She flew down there and stood next to him.

He jumped but then glared at her when he realised who she was and why she might be here.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Well I guess I'm supposed to talk you down, tell you that you're making a mistake, that you've got so much to live for but hey, what do I know? You might deserve to die."

He frowned at her, clearly this was not who he'd been expecting.

"Maybe you should just leave." He muttered, looking down into the water.

"Can you swim?"

"What?"

"Can you swim? Cos if you can, you might get lucky-or in your case unlucky-and survive. Then all you've gotta do is swim back to the shore."

He stared at her like she'd grown horns.

"But hey, I'm supposed to help people, right? How about I fly you up to some skyscraper? You can jump off there, do it properly. No mess ups. Just you and then splat! The concrete."

The man shook his head.

"Aren't you supposed to...y'know, help people? be all encouraging?"

Supergirl shrugged.

"What's the point? You don't want to be helped! Look at you, ready to jump off a bridge and end it all. Tell me, do you have a family?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Have you ever thought about them? How this is gonna affect them?"

The man looked down, a guilty expression on his face.

"No, of course you haven't because like everyone on this stupid planet, all you really care about is yourself and how _you're_ feeling. As long _your_ pains stops, who cares about everybody else, right?!"

The man stared at her.

"You have no idea what I'm going through."

"You're right, I don't, and do you wanna know something else? I don't care."

With that, she gave him a push and the man tumbled from the bridge, screaming on his way down.

Supergirl watched him fall end over end before swooping in to catch him.

The man looked up to see that Supergirl was holding him by the ankle, his head inches above the water.

"I'll ask again, can you swim?"

The man nodded and only then, did she drop him.

"It's not too far to swim. If I see you on that bridge again, I'll give you another push but this time, I won't catch you. Go home to your family." She said, her lip curled back from her teeth in disgust.

She then took off, heading into the city's center.

She could hear people shouting.

Cadmus or something, had obviously made their move.

Supergirl flew into the city and she heard people cheering as she landed.

One of the policemen came forward.

"Oh Supergirl, thank God you're here! People are trapped in that building and the place is rigged with explosives."

Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"National City's finest and you have to rely on me. That says a lot for the police force doesn't it?"

The policeman stared at her in shock.

"Look can you help those people or not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because they could die if you don't do something!"

"And that should bother me, why?"

"Supergirl?"

She turned and found Alex standing there.

"Ah, wondered when you'd show up."

"This isn't you. You need to save those people."

"No. I need to start doing what I want and to be honest, risking my own neck to save a bunch of strangers is not on my to-do list."

Alex glared at her.

"I know what happened to you. We can fix it but you need to save those people."

Supergirl folded her ams and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and no. I don't."

"So you're willing to let all those people die?"

"Pretty much."

Supergirl turned around, preparing to fly away when Alex spoke to her.

"Lena's in there!"

Supergirl turned to face the building.

Something inside of her, a very small part of her, wanted to go in there.

Why the fact that Lena was in there could change her mind, she didn't know. It didn't make any sense. At least not to her.

She sighed and went into the building.

"Lena!"

People were screaming, making it hard for her to hear anything else.

"Ok people, I need you all to shut up for a second so I can hear this bomb ticking, ok?"

They went silent but they all looked shocked by Supergirl's new attitude.

After a while, she located it and picked it up, leaving the building and then flying upwards until she was sure it was safe then she let it go and it blew up just as she was on her way back down.

The people were then freed but Supergirl couldn't see Lena anywhere.

 _Alex tricked me. She's not here_. Supergirl realised.

She found her sister outside and stormed over to her.

"She wasn't in there! You lied to me!"

Alex then turned around quickly, firing at Kara.

A big red light hit her square in the chest and she was knocked out instantly.

Alex looked to a few men that had pulled up in a van and were standing behind her.

"Get her in the van before she wakes up. Hopefully this gun thing has worked."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Short and sweet I know but the next one will feature more Kara/Lena.**


	9. Part 9

**PART 9**

* * *

Kara's head was pounding. She slowly opened her eyes and found the light above her was too bright. She brought her arm to shield her eyes when she found that she couldn't. She was restricted by something. When she looked down, she realized that she'd been strapped to a table.

Once her eyes adjusted, she found that she was at the DEO building.

She heard footsteps walking towards her and bent her neck to see Alex walking up and stopping by her side.

Her arms were folded and she had a sour look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked but her tone held a hard edge to it.

Kara licked her lips and nodded.

"What happened to me?" She asked, sounding like a scared little girl and not the powerful Super Bitch that everyone had seen these past few days.

"You were exposed to Red Kryptonite."

"Red...what?"

"Red Kryptonite. It changes people-aliens-to be more exact. It turns them into the darkest versions of themselves. Makes them act out and do things they wouldn't normally do."

A single tear escaped out of the corner of Kara's left eye.

"Alex...I'm so sorry."

Alex frowned, not because she was angry at her sister but because she didn't know if Kara would remember anything that she'd said or done.

"You remember?"

Kara nodded, more tears falling.

"Alex, I was so horrible. I didn't care about people. I spoke to them like they were nothing and oh my God...Lena. Alex, I was so cruel to Lena."

Alex put a hand on Kara's arm as she cried.

"I-I need to make things right, Alex please help me." Kara sobbed.

Alex nodded, her expression turning from stone to complete sympathy.

"It's ok. We'll make it right. Don't worry."

Alex turned to talk to one of the doctors that was walking around, making notes.

"Hey, can we get her out of these restraints? She's fine."

The doctor nodded and within minutes, Kara was free.

She wrapped her arms around Alex, crying uncontrollably.

"Alex, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's ok. You were exposed to Red Kryptonite. None of that was you. Not really." Alex told her softly, trying to calm her down.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut as everything she'd done came rushing through her mind like an elephant stampede, relentless and brutal.

"The things I did, Alex, I can't shut it out. Help me, I don't wanna be like that again. I'm so sorry."

Alex stroked Kara's hair, just holding her for a while while Kara kept crying.

Sobs wracked Kara's body as she cried harder and harder.

"Kara, come on now, you'll make yourself sick." Alex said gently.

Kara clung to Alex tighter.

"I can't help it. The things I did..."

"It's over now. It's OK. The people will forgive you. Lena will forgive you."

"She doesn't know I'm Supergirl. How can I explain how mean I was without telling her about that?"

Alex pulled back a little to look into Kara's tear filled blue eyes.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but you can't tell Lena your secret. We'll think of something else but Kara, you cannot tell her."

Kara looked away.

"Kara? Promise me you won't tell her?"

Kara didn't want to lie to Lena anymore. She didn't deserve it, and after everything Kara had said to Lena, how she'd treated her, didn't she deserve to know this now?

Alex stared at her sister.

"Look, I'm sorry to keep telling you this but Lena has connections, dangerous connections. Can you imagine what would happen if one of them captured her, tortured her and forced her to tell them who you were? It would be over for you and maybe even for her." Alex reasoned.

Kara nodded her head slowly.

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know you don't. This is why not telling her is for the best, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Kara thought about it, went through what Alex had just told her and then nodded, sniffling.

"Ok...I won't tell her."

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's for the best."

Kara nodded in agreement.

"I should really go and talk to her though; apologize and try to explain that I was having a really, really bad day."

Alex nodded as Kara hopped off the table.

"There is something I told her that you could say."

Kara stopped and turned around to face her sister.

Alex wrung her hands as she explained.

"I told her that you might be scared and your...night together, made everything seem very real and it made you a little crazy."

Kara nodded.

"Sounds believable."

Alex nodded and Kara smiled a little.

"Ok. We'll go with that."

Alex nodded and watched as Kara went off to get changed.

J'onn came over to Alex.

"Did you tell her?"

Alex folded her arms and shook her head.

"I couldn't."

"She'll find out once she gets to L Corp."

Alex nodded, brushing a hand through her hair.

"I know..."

"You should have said something. She thinks she's going over there to patch things up."

"I only told you about them because I trust you, J'onn, and plus I'm worried about Kara being with Lena. She's a Luthor." Alex told him, half in warning, half with concern.

J'onn shrugged.

"Well if Lillian gets what she wants, that won't be a problem anymore, will it?"

He then walked away as Alex contemplated what to do...

A little while later, Kara emerged from the back, changed into something that made her look like the Kara they knew and loved.

She had a big smile on her face, ever the optimist that she would make things right between herself and Lena again.

"Ok, so...how do I look?" She asked.

Alex could tell she was a little nervous and she didn't blame her one bit.

"You look like you."

Kara gave Alex a hug.

"That's the best thing you could've said."

Kara walked past Alex, heading outside.

Alex fought with herself.

Did she tell Kara the truth about Lena or let her find out for herself?

She scratched the back of her neck and bit her lip.

Kara would never forgive her if she found out Alex had known all along.

Alex chased Kara down, thank God she had decided against flying today!

"Kara!"

The blonde stopped and smiled at her sister.

"You ok?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

Alex squinted at the sun as she looked up, still unsure of what to say.

"Kara, I have to tell you something."

Kara's smile faltered just a little.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

Alex sighed.

"Lena's gone."

Kara's lips parted in shock and she shook her head slowly, as though she didn't want to believe it.

"Where's she gone? Is it because of what I did? Of course it is! I pushed her away! I've lost her!"

"No, no Kara, it's not you."

Kara frowned in confusion.

"Then...why?"

Alex sucked in a breath and then let it out again.

"Cadmus."

Kara's eyes widened as Alex continued.

"Lillian had her people take Lena by force and without you around, they knew she was unprotected. No one knows where she is."

Kara started shaking her head again, tears filling her eyes.

"Kara, don't cry. This isn't your fault."

"It's all of ours'." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I wasn't around and you wouldn't put her under protection when we knew that Lillian could come for her."

Alex looked down. Kara was right.

"I'm going to find her."

Alex grabbed her arm as Kara went to go back into the DEO building.

"Kara... they don't want to risk any resources to find her."

Kara frowned, her heart feeling like it was being torn in half and then put into a shredder.

"What? But she...she has nothing to do with Cadmus."

"They don't believe that. It's her mother that's heading it and now Lena's gone missing."

"But you know she was taken by force."

Alex shrugged.

"That was what the footage looked like but the others are wondering if it's all an act."

"You don't believe them...do you?"

Alex looked at Kara with uncertainty in her eyes.

"I want to believe that she's a good person, Kara. But when we got to the place she told us that her mother would be, she wasn't there, but traces of the Red Kryptonite was. That was all we had and we can't even pin that to her. It's possible that Lena gave us a false lead."

Kara shook her head.

"No. She told you where Cadmus was and she was right. That was the only place they had the Red Kryptonite. It wasn't a false lead, they just...moved on before you got there."

Alex bit her lip.

"It's all a bit coincidental, don't you think?"

Kara shook her head.

"I'm going to find her."

"They won't let you."

"Alex, I have to. I love her."

Alex sighed and watched as her sister took off into sky.

* * *

Lillian Luthor gave her daughter a cold smile.

"It's nice that we get to spend some time together, isn't it?"

Lena looked around at the prison they had put her in.

"I'm in a cage."

"Yes, well, I had to take precautions. Can't have you walking out again."

Lena rolled her eyes and sat down on the small cot they had rolled out for her.

"So what's the plan? Why do you need me this time?"

Lillian's smile remained in place.

"I told you. I want to rid this world of aliens. Give the humans back their power.

"Not all aliens are bad." Lena muttered.

Lillian's smile dropped as she tilted her head.

"And who's been filling your head with this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. You're already proving that humans are just as bad by what you're doing now." Lena shot back.

"It's Supergirl, isn't it? I knew she had something to do with it."

"You know nothing." Lena snapped, her teeth clenched and eyes wide with anger.

"When you came to National City, you wanted people to love you, so it's only fitting that you would befriend Lex's enemy."

"We have a mutual friend...or I thought we did." Lena added, looking down at her hands.

Lillian ignored the comment and instead focused on telling Lena what she thought she wanted to hear.

"Lena, there was another reason I brought you here."

Lena looked up, her sea green eyes locking with her mother's.

"I never got to spend enough time with you when you were growing up. I want to be the mother you deserve, Lena. Which is why I want to do this together."

Lena didn't believe a word coming out of the other woman's mouth but tears still filled her eyes.

"For years I wanted you to be more like a mother to me...you never were. Now you tell me you want to fix that by having me help you kill National City's residents?"

"Aliens, Lena."

"Still, if you really loved me, you wouldn't ask me to do something that you know I would be one hundred percent against."

Lillian crouched down to Lena's level.

"But don't you see? You want humans to have control over their lives as much as I do."

"How so?" Lena asked with a frown.

"That device Lex's company-"

" _My_ company." Lena corrected her.

"Sorry, darling, your company- is working on. It gives humans the right to check if an alien is among them or not."

Lena stared at her mother.

"I'm pulling it off the market. I'm not going ahead with it."

Lillian frowned.

"Why would you do that? You stand to lose so much, Lena. That device could bring in thousands."

Lena raised her chin defiantly.

"Money is not everything."

Lillian stood, glaring down at her daughter.

"That little alien girl has got you right where she wants you, hasn't she?"

Lena stood up, wrapping her hands around the bars and glaring at her mother.

What did she have to lose? Her and Kara were over, it didn't matter if her mother knew now or not.

"It's her friend that changed things for me, in more ways than one."

Lillian gave her daughter a quizzical look.

"What? That-that reporter?"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly keep your ear to the ground."

"I have to. If I want to destroy Supergirl and all she stands for, I need to know everything about her."

Lena didn't say anything, just continued staring at her mother with a smirk on her face.

"So this...Kara, is her name? You two are friends?"

Lena grinned but there was no emotion behind it.

"We were much more than that."

Lillian's self confident expression wavered.

"You and Kara...another woman. So that means that you-"

"What's the matter, mom? Did I spoil your illusion of being the perfect daughter?"

"Is that why you're doing this? To spite me?"

Lena glared at her.

"You're not that important to me that I would do something like that to Kara. No, it just happened. It's all done and dusted with now but...I really loved her." Lena said, her gaze looking at something behind Lillian as though was remembering how things were.

Lillian stepped away from the cage and turned her back.

"So you were with Supergirl's friend?"

Lena nodded.

"I was..."

"I'm just trying to get my head around this, Lena."

"Why does it bother you so much? We've hardly been in each other's lives, you have no idea how I've changed and by the way you treat me, I'm wondering why you even care."

Lillian turned back to face Lena, her face like thunder.

"I care because now I know you can't be saved...If Supergirl is important to Kara and you love-loved her-whatever, then that means that Supergirl became important to you."

Lena looked slightly impressed.

"I'm surprised someone as cold as you would understand that."

Lillian Luthor gave a small shrug.

"I was once in love too, Lena. I understand how feeling this way can make you act out of character."

Lena looked down. She wished that had been what it was with Kara, but she knew different now.

"Oh well, I suppose there's nothing left for us to do now."

Lena looked worried.

Her mother was unpredictable and she knew it.

"So...what does that mean?" Lena asked carefully.

Lillian reached through the bars to stroke her daughter's cheek.

"You can't be my daughter anymore. You won't stand with me, you don't agree with my views..."

Lillian sighed as she gestured for one of her thugs to come over, brandishing a gun.

"I'm sorry...goodbye, Lena."

Then she walked away as the thug raised the gun.

Lena shut her eyes tightly and waited for the bang and then the pain that she knew would follow.

Suddenly, Supergirl appeared and yanked the thug's arm back, turning the gun away from Lena.

Lena's eyes snapped open as Supergirl knocked the thug out and turned her attention towards the cage.

"Are you ok?" She asked Lena.

Lena nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Did they hurt you?"

Lena shook her head.

Supergirl grabbed hold of the bars but as she did, they glowed green and Supergirl felt the strength she had, drain away from her.

Lena stared at Supergirl as she sunk to her knees.

"Kryptonite..." She whispered.

Supergirl looked up at Lena and nodded in confirmation.

Lillian laughed as she walked back over to them.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't take any chances that Supergirl would save you? That's the reason she came for me last time."

Lena glared at her mother.

"Don't touch her." She snarled, her top lip curling back over her teeth.

Lillian gave Lena a bored look.

"There's not much you can do now really is there, Lena?"

The thug who had his arm bent at an odd angle now stood, grinning down at Supergirl. He walked past Lena's cage and gave Supergirl a swift kick to her side.

Lena gasped as Supergirl curled up to protect herself.

Lena clenched her teeth.

The thug came up and Lena grabbed his arm through the bars, twisting it and making the gun drop and clatter into her cage.

She picked it up, releasing the thug and aimed in through the bars at her mother.

"Let me out and I won't hurt you."

Lillian smirked at her daughter.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly, Lena, you don't have it in you."

Lena aimed the gun at the thug and shot him in the leg.

He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding leg.

Lillian jumped back in surprise.

"I won't tell you again, let me out."

Mother and daughter locked eyes for what seemed like forever until Lillian sighed and backed down, taking a key from her pocket and unlocking the cage door.

Lena kept her gun aimed at her mother as she crouched down beside Supergirl.

"Now, you're going to let us walk out of here. No one gets hurt and we don't get followed by your thugs, do you understand me?"

Lillian Luthor held up her hands and nodded.

"Look at yourself, Lena. Saving an alien. Going against your family. For what?"

A small, broken smile came to Lena's face as she thought of Kara.

"For her."

Lillian rolled her eyes and watched as Lena put Supergirl's arm around her shoulders and helped her stand, walking out of Cadmus' base with her.

Once they were outside, Lena called her driver and within fifteen minutes, a black car pulled up and Lena helped Supergirl into it.

* * *

Back at L Corp, Lena watched as Supergirl came to. She opened her eyes and sat up. frowning slightly as she realized where she was.

"Lena?"

Lena smiled and nodded.

"You're safe."

"How?"

Lena shrugged, a small smirk tugging one corner of her mouth.

"I may have threatened my mother with a gun and shot one of her thugs in the leg."

Supergirl's eyes widened and she sat up.

"You did that?"

Lena nodded.

Supergirl chuckled and so did Lena.

"I know, I surprised myself!"

The blonde smiled before licking her lips and looking straight at Lena.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, Lena. It's about Kara and how she acted with you."

Lena listened.

"She...wasn't herself. It's this whole thing with...well, she's not used to-"

Lena held up a hand to silence Supergirl.

"I'm going to save you the trouble of explaining. I'll do it for you."

Supergirl nodded.

Lena stood and started pacing slowly in front of Supergirl as she spoke.

"If I wasn't completely in love with Kara, I wouldn't have noticed it...but I am and that night we slept together, I saw it..."

Lena's eyes locked with Supergirl's as she stopped pacing.

"I saw you."

Supergirl's lips parted in shock.

"You um...I mean, how did you..?"

Lena nodded.

"I thought maybe I was seeing things, but then I came away and started thinking about everything. It all made sense once I came to my own conclusion. You are Kara and Kara is Supergirl."

Kara nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"You know normally, I have to tell people who I am, They don't always figure it out. How did you?"

Lena's features softened despite feeling like she'd been lied to.

"Because I'm in love with you, and you're too special not to be anything other than a reporter from CatCo."

Kara smiled but then it soon faded.

"I'm sorry I've kept this from you, Lena. I wanted to tell you."

"I know you did, and I understand the pressure you must have been under from everyone else not to tell me. I realise my place in the world now; I am Luthor, I always will be, but that doesn't mean that I should stop trying to convince people that I'm not who they think I am."

Kara nodded, her smile brightening.

Lena walked over to her, crouching down in front of her and taking hold of her hands.

"And I also realized that I don't care what people think of me anymore in relation to us. I want to tell them, Kara.

Kara's eyes widened.

"But...what about if they start sniffing around and find out who I really am?"

Lena shook her head.

"I won't let that happen. Kara, I swear to you, this is where _I_ can protect _you_."

Lena was asking Kara to trust her completely and for all that they had been through, Kara knew it was the least she could do.

Lena didn't have powers. She didn't have the abilities or the advantages that Supergirl had, yet she'd saved her single-handedly and against all odds.

She hadn't sided with her mother, she hadn't given into being evil like most people believed she would. She had remained true to who she was and who she loved.

Kara had never been more proud of her and if Lena wanted to tell the world that she had chosen Kara Danvers above all others, then Kara would face everyone, and she would do whilst making sure that Lena knew Kara would always be by her side.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hi guys, I wanted to bring this chapter back to the love between Kara and Lena. Keep it nice and sweet.**

 **I have a few ideas on how to continue but I wanted to leave it up to you guys and if you think I should continue or not.**

 **Please comment and let me know what you would like me to do with this story.**

 **Thank you x**


	10. Part 10

**PART 10**

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, thanks so much for your feedback. I don't want to disappoint so I'm gonna carry on with this.**

 **Thank you so much for all your support, I never know if something is good enough so I'm glad you guys like it :) x**

* * *

Kara paced back and forth in her apartment while her sister watched with a slightly tired expression.

She had been pacing for ages now, babbling about choices and consequences and things to consider.

"I mean...is it the right thing to do?" Kara asked as she walked past Alex for the thousandth time.

Alex couldn't take anymore and she jumped up, taking Kara by the shoulders and looking into her blue eyes.

"Kara. Stop. Think. Lena just wants to make it official."

Kara nodded her head slowly, her eyes leaving Alex's as she thought about it, pictured it even.

"She does...she wants to tell everyone at like... a press conference or something."

Alex listened and kept her tone calm and slow.

"Ok. Do you want her to do it this way? Are you comfortable with it?"

Kara brought her head back up, her bottom lip thrusting forward, giving her sister a child-like pout.

"Not really..."

"Then you have to tell her, Kara."

"But she'll think it's because I'm not sure about her and that's not it at all! I mean, I love her and I want people to know we're together, just not-"

Alex put a finger to Kara's lips to silence her.

She gave her sister a warm smile.

"You're babbling again."

"Sorry." Kara said around Alex's finger.

"If Lena loves you, she will understand. All you have to do is explain to her, just not with so many words. Keep it light and simple. She'll understand."

Kara nodded and Alex lowered her hand, letting Kara talk.

Kara let out a breath.

"Ok. Light and simple...I can do that."

Alex smiled.

"Of course you can."

"Could you talk to her for me?" Kara asked.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"No. Kara, I know you're scared but this something you have to do yourself."

Kara frowned a little at having to do something that she was scared could hurt Lena but then maybe she would be even more hurt at the fact that Kara couldn't do it herself.

"Look, I have to go but go and see Lena tonight. Talk to her."

Kara nodded but she looked unsure.

Alex smiled at her sister.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Kara forced a smile she didn't feel and then nodded.

Alex then headed out and once the door closed behind her, she shook her head in dismay and made her way to L Corp.

Lena's assistant looked up and smiled at Alex.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Miss Luthor." Alex said with a smile she didn't feel, but everyone else was all smiley around here so it might help.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. Could you just tell her it's Alex Danvers?"

Jess, the assistant, frowned slightly as she looked the other woman up and down.

She was very different to Kara.

She nodded and gestured to the couch just outside of Lena's office.

"Have a seat. I'll call her."

Alex nodded, said thank you, and waited while Jess buzzed Miss Luthor.

"Miss Luthor? There is an Alex Danvers here to see you?"

Alex looked over to see Jess nodding to whatever Lena was saying.

She then clicked off and looked at Alex with a bright smile.

Alex bet she practiced that at home in the mirror, it was exactly the same each time.

"You can go right on in."

Alex smiled back (not as bright though) and stood, going into Lena's office.

The Luthor woman was sat at her desk, typing away on her laptop, she glanced up as Alex came in.

"Alex, to what do I owe the pleasure or have you come here to threaten me in regards to your sister?" She added with a knowing grin.

"Well I am here to talk about Kara, actually."

Lena shut her laptop and looked up at Alex.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but she has some...concerns."

Lena smirked and nodded.

"She's worried about me making things official with us to the press."

Alex gave her an amused frown.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Kara is hardly known for her outgoing behavior now, is she?" Lena said but she wasn't being cruel, everyone knew that Kara wasn't really outgoing, only when she portrayed Supergirl and that was for the people's benefit as much as her own.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Shes loves you, Lena, but she just-"

"-Doesn't want to be hounded by the press and she would rather do things normally and let people think what they want." Lena finished, that knowing grin still on her lips.

Alex nodded.

"That's about the short of it, yeah."

Lena smiled and nodded.

"If that's what Kara wants, then that's what we'll do." She told Alex.

Alex smiled.

"She is coming to see you tonight but I thought I'd make it easier for her and maybe help you to understand by coming here first."

Lena nodded.

"That was thoughtful of you."

Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, well just looking out for my sis."

Alex turned around, believing that their chat was over, when Lena stood and circled her desk, leaning back against it and folding her arms.

"Does she know about you yet?"

Alex stopped and turned around slowly.

"What-what about me?"

Lena's expression was unreadable and Alex wondered what she had managed to find out about the other Danvers sister.

"About how you are of the same...persuasion shall we say." Lena offered.

Alex frowned at her choice of words.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I think you do but you're clearly not ready yet. That's fine, but all I'm saying Alex is this, don't live a lie." Lena told her gently.

Alex shook her head slowly. She was either not following or still in denial.

Lena had spent quite a bit of time there so she knew the signs.

"I opened up and met Kara. Now I'm happy and I don't regret a single moment of it."

Alex only nodded her head slowly, forced an uneasy smile and left the Luthor woman's office...

A little after Lena was about to go home, her phone rang.

She knew who it was without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Kara."

"Lena, hi, um...I need to see you...I have to talk to you...about something."

Lena chuckled.

"It's alright, Kara. Alex told me your concerns. She's a good sister to you. Also, you have nothing to worry about. We'll go about our lives as normal and let people think what they want to think until you're ready for the press' questions, sound good?"

Kara breathed a sigh of relief down the phone.

"Yes...yes, that's great. Lena thank you."

"Not at all. I just want you to be happy, Kara." Lena told her gently.

She could practically hear Kara smiling on the other end.

Lena smiled too.

"Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow night if you're not doing anything."

"I'm not." Kara answered.

"I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie, then grab a few drinks?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

Lena smiled brightly.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Lena let Kara hang up and then she grabbed her coat and left the office.

* * *

The next night, Lena picked Kara up and they went to the movie theater.

Once they were out of the car, Kara turned to Lena and smiled.

"I could always fly us here you know."

Lena chuckled.

"I don't much like flying."

"With me, it's different."

Lena nodded.

"I'm sure it is. Maybe when I'm feeling braver. I've heard how accident prone you are."

Kara gave her a slight nudge but she knew that Lena was only teasing.

"So what did you wanna see?" Lena asked.

Kara thought about it.

"Maybe a drama?"

Lena arched an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that because you think it's what I want to see or...?"

"Well, I'm ok with it."

Lena chuckled again.

"Kara, what would _you_ like to see?"

Kara shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well there must be something you like."

"Um...It's kinda embarrassing."

Lena shrugged.

"Tell me."

Kara bit her bottom lip.

"I uh...I like musicals."

Lena stopped for a moment. She was so sure Kara was the rom-com/chick flick type.

"Ok. We can do that."

"I mean, do you like musicals?"

"Uh...sure. Why not."

Kara eyed Lena suspiciously.

Lena scratched the back of her neck nervously, she was hiding something.

"They're ok but...all that singing and dancing? It tires me out just watching them."

Kara folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the Luthor woman.

"Uh huh, now the truth."

Lena sighed. Busted.

"I may have a collection of them at home that I'm too embarrassed to tell anyone about." She mumbled.

Kara smiled.

"So you don't want to see a musical because you like them?"

"No, it's because I've already seen this one and it has a sad ending." Lena revealed, pointing at the poster of it.

Kara nodded then saw the look in Lena's eyes and gave up. She didn't really need to see a sad ending now anyway and she was pretty sure that Lena didn't want to cry in front of her. She was still a little guarded but Kara would work on that, little by little.

She'd told her she liked musicals, that was something that Lena would never have admitted so Kara was clearly getting somewhere.

"Do you wanna just go and get some drinks? Maybe just talk?"

Lena nodded gratefully.

"That'd be good but if you want to see the musical, we can."

Kara took Lena's hand after checking that no one was around and gave her a warm smile.

"I'd rather spend the night talking to you in some nice, quiet little bar."

Lena nodded.

"Ok then."

They found a bar with a few people in it but it had a beautiful view of a small pond and there were tables that sat on a small balcony.

The night was warm and it felt so relaxing that Kara eased into it just fine.

They ordered a few drinks and started chatting about mundane stuff; the weather, the news, people and then as time went on, the talking got deeper, more serious and open-minded.

"So when did you know?" Kara asked.

Lena stared at her. She didn't quite know what she meant. A minute ago, they'd been talking about why meerkats freaked Lena out.

""Know what?"

"That you liked women." Kara answered, taking a sip of her drink.

Lena smiled and played with the straw in her own drink as she thought back.

"When you came into my office."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"That's very romantic, Lena but you can tell me the truth."

Lena's sea foam eyes rose to meet Kara's in all seriousness.

"That is the truth. I've never felt like that about another woman before.

Before you came in that day, I would have sworn black and blue that I was straight."

Kara stared at her.

"Really?"

Lena nodded and took a sip through her straw, being careful not to smudge her dark lipstick.

Kara smiled and went all gooey-eyed, making Lena smile and roll her eyes good-naturedly.

"Ok, my turn to ask you a question-" Lena began.

Kara sat up a little.

"Sure."

"Did you ever want to walk away from being Supergirl?"

Kara's smile fell and Lena caught the saddened expression.

"Kara, I'm sorry, If you don't want to answer-"

"Yeah...I did."

Lena stopped as she watched Kara looking into her drink.

"What happened?" Lena pushed gently.

"I wanted to walk away from it all. The people I saved, some of them...they wasn't nice people but that didn't mean that I got to play God. It wasn't my choice who lived and who died. I had to save them because it's just what I do. But yes...there has been a few times I've wanted to walk away."

Lena frowned but felt sympathetic towards Kara and hated the fact that she was so conflicted or had been.

"What made you stay?- As Supergirl-I mean."

Kara smiled.

"I want to help people and it doesn't matter if they're good or bad, I can save them all and most times, I save the right ones."

Lena gave her a comforting smile and rested her hand on top of Kara's.

"I think what you do is amazing, Kara. The people have so much to thank you for and since the whole Red Kryptonite deal, it's been hard winning back their trust but look at you, you've done it."

Kara nodded, smiling once again.

"Ok, lighter topic, that got a bit too dark." Lena said with an uneasy chuckle.

Kara nodded in agreement but laughed along anyway.

They enjoyed the rest of their night, laughing, talking, telling jokes and just enjoying each other's company.

Lena was now sitting next to Kara and rested her hand on Kara's leg as she whispered something seductive in her ear, making the blonde blush.

That also happened to be at the exact same time that a photographer saw them and caught it all on his little camera.

This would certainly make the headlines tomorrow.


	11. Part 11

**PART 11**

* * *

Lena sighed as she looked at the paper that she had picked up on the way in.

She smoothed her hair back which was pulled back into a tight ponytail and brought a finger to her lips as she imagined Kara reading the morning paper and seeing the image on the front cover.

It was of the two of them; Lena's hand was resting on Kara's leg, Kara was blushing as Lena leaned into her.

Lena closed her eyes and lent her head back.

They hadn't been careful enough. Kara would be livid.

Lena reached for the phone when the doors to her office burst open.

"Kara." Lena breathed as the blonde stormed in.

"Did you see the paper?" Kara asked, holding up a copy of her own and showing it to Lena.

The Luthor nodded.

"I did...I didn't see the photographer, Kara. I'm so sorry."

Kara sighed but she was shaking.

Lena stood, taking Kara into her arms and holding her.

"We'll deal with this, I promise."

"How? It's out now, Lena. Everyone will know. They'll start asking questions."

Lena pulled back a little and held Kara at arms length, making her look into her green eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, all they've got is a picture of two friends out together. The fact that my hand is on your leg means nothing and that's what we'll tell them."

Kara frowned, slightly confused.

"Tell them what?"

"Nothing." Lena answered.

Kara stepped out of Lena's hold, scrubbing at her face tiredly.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the paper this morning; if you were anyone but a Luthor, they wouldn't make such a big deal out of this."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"I love the headline though; 'Does Luthor Like The Ladies?' Very original." She said with a roll of her eyes as she went over to her desk and picked the paper back up to look at it.

"What are we gonna do?"

Lena looked back at her girlfriend.

"You're not ready to make this public?"

Kara shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lena...I wish I was but I just can't. Not yet."

Lena nodded her head.

"It's ok. I understand. There'll be a lot of pressure if we came out to everyone."

Kara agreed and bit her lip.

"I don't want to stop seeing you."

"That won't happen." Lena assured her.

"But we'll be followed everywhere."

"I know but we don't have to say anything. They don't have anything concrete on us. No witnesses, no pictures of us kissing or anything other than a slip of the hand."

Kara let out a breath.

"So, you think this will all blow over?"

Lena gave Kara a warm smile.

"I'm sure of it. We'll just continue to do what we want and I'll answer their questions with as few words as possible. I won't lie and say that nothing is going on between us because I'm not ashamed of you, Kara but I won't confirm it either."

Kara smiled and hugged Lena.

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispered.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." Lena replied with a smile that matched Kara's own.

Lena went out for lunch that same day.

Kara had gone home, unable to face being at work right now. They would ask questions, she would be their main news and she was a goddamn reporter! They'd probably do an interview on her!

She had to calm down. Lena wasn't worried. They were saying as little as possible and Lena said that if she were ever hounded by the press; to call her immediately and she would sort it.

Lena stepped out of the L Corp building, straight into the path of photographers and reporters. They shoved their mics in her face and shouted questions at her.

Some were straight forward questions, some more provoking, trying to get a reaction out of her.

She ignored them all until one brave reporter stood in her path as she walked to her chauffeur driven car.

"Miss Luthor, the people want an answer. You have to say something."

Lena kept calm, even though she wanted to break the little maggot's mic in two and throw the pieces into the road.

"No comment."

That was all she said and she eventually made it to her car, closing the door quickly.

Once inside, she rested her head back and took a few calming breaths.

The partition rolled down and her driver looked at her in his interior mirror.

"Are you ok, Miss Luthor?"

Lena forced a smile and nodded.

"Fine, thank you. Same place as always, please." She instructed.

He nodded, rolled the partition back up and she felt the car pull smoothly away from the curb.

She had told Kara that this would all blow over. How long would it take for that to happen? Did they know where Kara lived? She couldn't risk going to her, she was willing to bet that she was being followed right now.

Lena hoped that if they were going to come after anyone, it would be her rather than Kara.

She didn't want Kara to have to deal with all this.

They would find out who she was eventually. It wasn't difficult; her interviews and pieces she'd written were in all the CatCo magazines.

She hoped that the people at CatCo would protect her but then Kara was now a story herself and they'd jump on it, even if she was one of their own.

At the end of the day, she was news, and news sold. Big time.

* * *

Kara sat on her couch, flipping through the channels. All the news channels said the same; Lena Luthor, new love interest? A woman?

They commented on her appearance, if anyone had seen the signs in her, her past love interests.

One chat show defended it all, saying that women in friendships were close and this whole thing had been blown out of proportion.

One, an unnamed source ( she knew what that really meant, no one, just speculation, nothing more), said that Lena had tendancies in her past and they wondered why they hadn't seen it before.

She hadn't had many boyfriends and if she did, they didn't last long.

Kara sighed and turned the tv off, picking up a book instead but even that couldn't hold her attention.

She felt restless but she didn't know what to do.

She could always go out as Supergirl but if anyone was watching her and they saw that, then that was another thing she would have to deal with.

Kara dropped the book, put her head in her hands and cried.

She loved Lena and she wanted nothing more than to be with her but all this, it was too stifling; she couldn't breathe and she couldn't hide anywhere but here.

Her phone rang and she wiped under her eyes before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Kara?"

"Lena? Are you ok?" Kara asked, clearing her throat.

Lena sighed sadly as she noticed the quiver in her girlfriend's voice.

"You've been crying..."

"No, no I haven't. I just..." Kara licked her lips as she gave in.

"I mean, yes, I have."

"Darling don't cry. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"It's on all the channels, Lena. They think-they know-what we are."

There was a slight pause on Lena's end.

"Lena?"

"Sorry. I've just seen an email from a magazine...they want to do an interview."

Kara frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the interview." Lena told her after a moment's thought.

Kara's eyes widened.

"What?"

"If I do, it'll show them that we have nothing to hide and hopefully, I can give them enough to make them back off." Lena explained.

Kara worried her bottom lip nervously.

"Do you really think it will work?"

"I'll make it work." Lena promised her.

Kara smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Why are you the only one in the world that can make me feel like everything will be ok even when it looks hopeless?"

Lena chuckled lightly.

"Because it's not hopeless, Kara. There is always a way around things."

Lena was so calm and collected while Kara felt like a complete mess.

She was inwardly panicking, or had been a little while ago before Lena had called.

Kara nodded, believing everything that Lena was telling her, it seemed to be the only way she could cope with this.

"So...will it be televised?"

"Yes. You can watch it live tomorrow morning at 10:30."

"Ok. I will. I would come and support you but that would just look-"

"Strange? Considering I'm about to leave a trail of cryptic answers and the one person they're all looking at is there with me? Yeah, it might make things slightly awkward." Lena said with a light laugh.

Kara rolled her eyes at saying something that sounded silly but that was one of the best things about Lena.

Even when Kara said something stupid, Lena would never make her feel any worse for it, she'd either laugh along with Kara or she would gently correct her without sounding punishing. She was always caring and gentle.

It was hard to believe she was a Luthor.

Well, she's not technically. She was adopted.

Just like Kara wasn't technically a Danvers.

They had a lot in common and they understood each other pretty well which was why this worked. Which is why it _would_ work.

"Ok, well I'm going to prepare myself for tomorrow's interview and you, Kara, try not to worry about anything. I'll sort it out. I promise."

Kara smiled. Lena never broke her promises.

"I know you will. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"You can, Stop. Worrying." Lena said kindly but firmly.

Kara nodded.

"Ok...I will, I'll...watch a movie or something."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow after the interview."

Kara smiled.

"Ok. I'll speak to you later."

"Sure, and Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you...no matter what they throw at us or what I say tomorrow, I love you, always remember that."

Kara nodded.

"I love you too."

She could picture Lena smiling as she hung up slowly and Kara did the same.

Everything would be fine... wouldn't it?

* * *

Lena sat on the the chair that had been provided for her while they hooked her up with all the wires and whatever was needed to make this go live.

The interviewer sat opposite her, a bulky man whose suit was a little tight on him.

His graying hair was short and he had thick rimmed glasses almost hiding bushy eyebrows.

"Before we start, I just want to say that it is an honor to meet you, Miss Luthor."

Lena smiled brightly at him.

"Not at all. Thank you for having me."

"Ok, we're ready." Someone called.

The interviewer, his name was Brad, gave her a nod and she sat up a little straighter.

Lena was dressed a little more casual today; jeans, black high heeled boots and a pale blue halter top with her hair long and loose.

Lena glanced at the cards in Brad's hands and wondered what sort of questions he would be asking.

The camera centered on them both and before she knew it, the interview had begun.

"Good morning National City, I'm Brad Herman and I'm here with Lena Luthor."

He turned his attention to Lena then.

"Good morning, Miss Luthor."

"Morning, Brad." Lena said back, keeping that same smile on her face.

"Ok, so let's get down to business." He started, shifting in his chair and crossing his legs, facing her completely but trying to appear relaxed.

"The papers have come up with some pretty risky pictures of you with another woman who we can name now as CatCo reporter, Kara Danvers."

Lena bit the inside of her cheek.

Kara would be closing her eyes right about now.

"Can you explain then... what was going on with the two of you?"

Lena shrugged.

"Nothing."

Brad picked up the paper from the floor and showed her the picture.

"Well here it clearly shows that you have your hand on her leg."

Lena nodded.

"I was leaning in to say something to her."

Brad nodded.

"Yes and we do have a witness that said they heard what you said."

Lena felt shocked. Yes, there were people around at the time but she didn't think anyone had heard her!

"They said that you told Miss Danvers, 'I would very much like to take you home right now'. What do you say that something like that?"

Lena gave him a bored look.

"It's not true."

It was.

"Whoever said that they heard me say that is lying, out to make a quick buck."

"So what did you say?"

Lena thought quickly.

"I asked her if she had seen the cute waiter at the bar inside. It's not the sort of thing you can ask out loud now, is it?""

"I'll turn your attention back to the picture again, Miss Luthor-"

"Lena's fine, Brad." She cut in, taking the friendly approach.

Brad smiled at that and continued;

"Miss Danvers here looks a little flushed."

Lena nodded.

"She had been drinking a little at the time, as had I."

Brad frowned slightly but an amused smile still lingered on his thin lips.

"So, you claim that nothing is going on between you and Miss Danvers?"

Lena wanted to tell him that it was none of people's business if anything was going on with them.

She wanted to stand up and tell Brad to go and screw himself for even questioning who she chose to love.

Maybe one day she would but that day was not today, so she smiled again, preparing to answer his question.

"Look, Brad. Kara is a very dear friend of mine. She was the one who was kind to me when I first came to National City. She is a smart girl and I care about her deeply."

Brad looked from side to side.

"So...you're saying that you and Miss Danvers are just friends?"

Lena nodded.

"What else would we be?"

She could imagine Kara grinning at the tv, knowing that Lena was playing the oblivious card.

"Well...people are saying that you might be...into women."

Lena shrugged.

"Why would that bother people?"

"So is that confirmation that you are?" Brad pushed.

"Brad, I have loved a few men in my life and I care about each one of them for the positivity they have brought into my life."

Brad frowned but he knew she was avoiding the question.

Brad could speculate all he wanted but without her actually commenting on her sexuality, they couldn't do a damn thing and Lena knew it.

"Do you believe in labels, Lena?"

"No. I think it makes people feel categorized."

"So do you agree with alien amnesty?"

Lena paused.

She was the one who had planned to bring about the device that could tell a human when an alien was in their presence. Was this was a trap she was slowly walking into.

"I do...to an extent." She added carefully.

"We heard that you wanted humans to feel safe around aliens. You had a plan to make it easier for them to tell who was human and who was not."

Uh oh. If them finding out about herself and Kara didn't put her in hot water, this surely would.

"I did." Lena admitted.

Yes, she'd pulled the device from the market but it had been made. She couldn't deny it's existence.

"But you pulled it from the market."

Lena nodded.

"I did. I felt that by creating that device, I was only following in Lex's footsteps and even though I want to protect my own kind, aliens shouldn't be feared. We should all be able to live as equals."

 _My girlfriend taught me that_. Lena wanted to add but obviously she couldn't.

Brad smiled and thankfully dropped the question, seeing no where else to go with it.

"Ok, so we're almost out of time, Lena. One last question-"

Lena waited expectantly.

 **"** Now remember, there's no judgement here...what does Kara Danvers mean to you?"

Lena smiled inwardly.

 _She's my world. My reason for pulling that stupid device. She's...everything._

Lena glanced at the screen, hoping that Kara would see the look in Lena's eyes and know that her next words were not meant.

"Kara is a very dear friend to me."

Lena could see Brad's jaw tightening.

She still hadn't answered the question properly. She hadn't confirmed or denied anything.

Yes, she had called Kara a friend and she was, but behind closed doors, she was that and so much more.

She was her friend, her lover, her partner in all things, her equal, well...when she wasn't flying around being Supergirl that is.

Brad extended his hand to Lena and she gently shook it.

"Thank you for coming in today, Lena."

"It's been a pleasure, thank you, Brad."

"And we're out." Someone shouted and they quickly unhooked Lena, taking away the wires as she stood and smoothed her top down.

Brad let out a breath.

"Sorry if I was bit pushy on the questions there, Miss Luthor." Brad said, not meaning his apology and going back to formalities.

She wasn't surprised at all.

It had made tv for him and that was all he cared about, but he still hadn't got what he came for and she could sleep easy knowing that.

Lena smiled at him.

"It's fine. I understand you were just doing your job."

Brad nodded and Lena went to walk away when he stopped her.

"Off the record; are you having a relationship with Miss Danvers?"

Lena glanced around and saw a man with a camera conveniently pointed in her direction. He was pretending to clean the back of it.

Lena grinned and looked down then back up at Brad.

"We're friends."

Brad nodded and Lena left the room, letting out a breath and thanking God that it was over.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Oh wouldn't it be nice if things were that simple? Stay tuned ;) x**


	12. Part 12

**PART 12**

* * *

For the next week, Lena found that she couldn't even see Kara without someone following her around.

They both tried to ignore it and they were careful but still, the papers speculated and the fact that Kara couldn't even face work made her look a little guilty.

Lena was becoming miserable and she knew that Kara was too.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her loose hair and looked at the laptop on her desk.

She flicked through pictures of places she'd been.

One caught her eye and a big smile came to her face as she suddenly had an idea.

She pressed down on the intercom and waited for her asisstant to pick up which didn't take longer than three seconds.

"Miss Luthor?"

Jess, could you do something for me?"

"Of course, Miss Luthor."

"Cancel all my appointments next week. Clear my schedule. I'm going to take some time off."

"Yes, Miss Luthor."

"Also. I need two town cars at the ready. One to take me to the airport this Friday night and the other will go to Metropolis." Lena told her.

She could almost see Jess's confused frown as she listened to all of Lena's instructions.

"Anything else, Miss Luthor?"

"I need you to book two plane tickets. First class, of course."

"Is someone going with you?" Jess asked, just as curious as everyone else.

"No. I want the room and I don't like sitting next to anyone."

"Anything else?"

Lena smiled to herself.

"No. That will be all thank you, Jess."

"No problem. I'll see to it right away."

Lena released the button and sat back.

This time tomorrow, she could leave National City behind at least for a week.

Lena grinned as she picked up her phone and called Kara who answered quickly.

"Lena." She breathed. She made it sound as if Lena had been away for ages when in reality, it had only been three or four days.

"Hi Kara, are you doing anything next week?" Lena asked, biting her bottom lip in anticipation of what she was about to tell her.

"Nope. I plan to stay in here until the press moves to another continent." She muttered unhappily.

"Well...what if we went instead?"

There was a long pause and Lena frowned slightly.

"Kara?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Lena's smile returned.

"How about you and me get away for a while? We could leave National City and just be together without worrying about the press."

"That...that sounds...almost too good to be true."

"Well it is true! The plane tickets are being booked and I have a car to take us to the airport."

"Lena that's...that's amazing but what about the press?"

"You let me handle them." Lena told her, a small crease forming between her eyebrows as she grew angry at the fact that herself and Kara were finding it difficult to spend any real time together because of them.

When they were out, they couldn't hold each other's hand, they couldn't kiss each other goodnight and touching of any sort, even a friendly hug was off the table.

It was torture for the both of them.

"Ok well, where are we going?" Kara asked.

"I have this family cabin in the woods. It overlooks a lake. Kara it's beautiful and what with it being nice, sunny weather as well, it'll be the most beautiful sight you've ever seen."

"It sounds lovely, Lena, but what about everything here?"

"We can leave it all behind. Please, Kara just come with me. One week. That's all I ask. I've missed you. It's been driving me absolutely insane not being able to be with you." Lena admitted.

Kara felt the same, Lena knew she did.

Lena could hear the smile in Kara's voice as she replied;

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Perfect. Tomorrow night is when we're due to leave. Pack whatever you want and I'll pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow night."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"This is going to be great, Kara. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Lena. You know that."

Lena smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well I have to go and pack but I'll text you when I'm on my way. See you tomorrow, I love you."

She waited for Kara to say it back and then she hung up, feeling more relaxed than she had done in ages.

All this constant pressure was taking it's toll but soon, herself and Kara would be at that family cabin enjoying their time together and not having to worry about anything at all.

* * *

Kara panicked as she started packing whatever she thought she would need.

She grabbed suitcase after suitcase and wondered if it really was just a week or would Lena suggest that they stay there?

No, she wouldn't. She knew that Kara cared about National City, even when it was making her the news of the month.

Alex came in to find her sister packing.

"Oh Kara, I know things are bad but fleeing is not the answer."

Kara looked over her shoulder at her sister as she zipped up the first suitcase.

"Oh no, Alex, I'm not fleeing. Lena and I are going on holiday."

"Oh...well, thanks for the heads up." Alex mumbled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Kara stood up straighter and let out a breath as she looked at Alex's crest fallen expression.

"Alex, I'm sorry. This was Lena's idea and she kinda sprung it on me."

"But you accepted?"

"Of course I did. She's my girlfriend, Alex, and I just want to be able to spend time with her without the press lurking." She said, sounding tired.

Alex nodded.

"Kara, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. It's why I'm here actually."

Kara nodded but went back to packing.

Alex frowned, finding the fact that she didn't have her sister's full attention, distracting.

"So um...I've been feeling a little...different lately and I know-I know it might come as a shock but um, I've been thinking about-Do you have to do that now?" Alex barked, cutting herself off and frowning at Kara's back as she zipped up a second suitcase.

Kara straightened, looking a little surprised at Alex's outburst.

"Sorry...Alex, what's wrong with you?" Kara asked softly.

Alex sighed and raked a shaky hand through her short hair.

"I think...I think I might be having feelings...for another girl."

Kara's blue eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know but the thing is, I've been avoiding these feelings for ages now and then you met Lena and... _that_ happened and it confused me because I didn't have any clue that you were like that-"

"Neither did I." Kara said with a chuckle.

"-And then I met this girl and God, Kara, she's amazing."

Kara smiled at her sister who was clearly smitten with this new girl.

"She is?"

"Yeah, she's smart and funny and honest and..." Alex trailed off and she took a seat on the end of Kara's bed.

Kara frowned, not understanding why Alex's mood had suddenly taken a down turn.

"She sounds great. So why are you sitting there like you lost a cat?"

Alex frowned at the metaphor and then her sad expression came back.

"She...she's involved with someone else. Another girl, obviously."

Kara nodded her head slowly as she took in her sister's distress.

"How long have they been together?"

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know...but, Kara, she's all I think about. I don't even know the girl and I can't stop thinking about her! She's got in my way a few times with cases and such and sometimes she drives me crazy, but in all the right ways, you know?"

Kara nodded as she thought of Lena.

"Yeah...I do."

Alex sighed and brushed her hands through her hair again.

"So what do I do?"

Kara sat down next to her sister, taking her hand.

"Alex, in a situation like this, there's nothing you can do. She's with someone and she's happy."

Kara paused as a thought occurred to her.

"She is happy, right?"

Alex nodded unhappily.

"Ok, so you just have to try and put her out of your mind. Go out, meet another girl. Someone that makes you forget all about this...sorry, what's her name?"

"Maggie." Alex said, a wistful smile coming to her lips as she said the other woman's name.

"Now see? It's things like that." Kara said, pointing at Alex's smile.

"What?"

"That smile. Because of her. Stop smiling."

Alex knew Kara's tone was teasing but there was also a lot of truth behind it too.

"I'm sorry but, Kara...she's-she's like no one else, y'know? And the way she looks at me...no one's ever looked at me in that way before."

"Does she know that you're... like her?"

"No. I think she suspects but no, she hasn't said anything."

Alex looked down at her hands.

"I almost wish that I could come out to her. I know it's a long shot-a very, very long shot- but I thought maybe if I did, she'd be more accepting of me."

Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"I don't think that's what you meant."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I thought that if I came out to her, she'd ditch her current girlfriend, you happy?"

Kara chuckled and hugged her sister.

"You're right, it is a long shot but maybe...just maybe it's worth coming out to her, if you think you can."

Alex pulled back to look at Kara and thought about it, then smiled.

"You know what? I think I can."

Kara smiled.

"Good. I wish I could be as brave as you."

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile.

"If Lena's the one, you will."

 _She is._ Kara's brain automatically responded.

"Well I'll go, leave you to pack, and I'll see you before you leave. Which is when?"

"Tomorrow night."

Alex's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?! For how long?"

"A week."

"A week?! Kara, are you sure you wanna do this? What about the city?"

Kara sighed.

"It can deal without me for a week, can't it, Alex? I just want some time with Lena. I think we both deserve it."

Alex nodded in agreement but she wasn't too keen about her sister being out of the country for a whole week and with a Luthor but she didn't say anything, she just smiled and gave Kara a hug.

"I hope you have a really nice time."

Kara smiled as she rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks, and I wanna know about everything with you and Maggie when I get back."

Alex smiled and chuckled lightly.

"If anything happens."

Kara shrugged.

"You never know, people can surprise you."

Alex looked hopeful and then left the apartment as Kara continued packing.

* * *

Lena was all packed and ready to go, her bags were in the trunk of one of the town cars and they were both sat outside her office.

Inside L Corp, Jess was standing in front of a mirror as Lena handed her some really high heeled shoes.

"I don't think this going to work, Miss Luthor."

"Don't be silly, of course it will." Lena assured her as she put a jet black blazer over her assistant's shoulders.

"All you have to do, is go out there, get in the car and lead the photographers away from National City." Lena told her.

Jess bit her lip as Lena handed her a pair of dark shades.

"Put these on." She instructed.

"Lena-Miss Luthor-they're gonna know it's me."

"No they won't. The heels make up the height-"

"I'm nearly five feet, you're what? Five-six?"

Lena shrugged.

"Something like that but it's a quick thing, Jess. Just walk briskly outside, into the car and enjoy the ride. The windows are blacked out and by the time you get back here, I will be on that plane and they'll be too late."

Jess looked doubtful but Lena needed a decoy and even though Jess was tiny and more tanned than Lena, the Luthor didn't see that she mad much choice.

"Ok, are you ready?"

Jess nodded and Lena gave her a kind smile.

"You'll be getting a raise after this, I promise."

Jess nodded and then sighed, putting on the shades and doing her best to look a little haughty, which was how Lena looked when she was out walking about. It was a defense thing and it worked.

Lena hid a grin.

"That's great. You'll do fine."

Jess then turned and left Lena's office.

She would call Lena when she was in the town car and and then Lena would take the other car to go and pick up Kara.

It didn't take long and Lena watched out the window as the town car pulled away, and sure enough, a van followed.

Lena rolled her eyes.

Her phone rang and she answered.

"I'm clear."

"Lovely. Thanks, Jess. I'll see you in a week."

"Have a good holiday, Miss Luthor." Jess said but she sounded nervous, she had probably never been asked to do this before.

Lena looked at herself in the mirror.

She didn't normally dress like this; she was wearing ripped jeans, combat boots, a black tank top with a grey hoodie thrown over the top.

She pulled the hood up, grabbed her bag and made her way outside to the car waiting in the curb.

She jogged over to it, opened the door herself and climbed inside, shutting the door quickly.

The blacked out windows provided her with the perfect cover and she lowered her hood, brushing her hair back and smiling a little at her plan.

Her normal driver rolled down the partition and gave her a knowing smile.

"Everything going according to plan, Miss Luthor?"

She nodded, clearly pleased with herself.

"Yes. It's going very well."

"To Miss Danver's apartment?"

Lena nodded.

Only her driver knew that Kara was going with her on this trip.

She did feel bad about not letting Jess know what was going on but if the press turned up at the office while she was away, they might put pressure on the girl and she could crack.

Lena was surprised that she'd even agreed to her plan but still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

They pulled up outside Kara's apartment and the driver went up to help Kara with her bags.

Lena stayed inside the car where she knew no one would see her and soon, Kara was sliding in next to her looking happier than she had done in days!

Lena lent over and gave her a quick kiss.

Kara looked at Lena's clothes.

"Wow, so this is you going casual."

Lena shrugged.

"It's comfortable."

"Looks good."

Lena smiled looking at Kara's cute summer dress. She always looked adorable.

"So do you." Lena told her, that smile never leaving her eyes as she stared adoringly at her girlfriend.

The car started up again and the driver told them that no one was following them.

They talked all the way to the airport and before they knew it, the car stopped and the driver got out, helping them with their bags and there were _a lot_ of bags.

Lena walked next to Kara with her hood up as Kara tried to make herself look as small as possible before they boarded their plane.

It wouldn't be long now.


	13. Part 13

**PART 13**

 **Author's Note- Holiday time! It gets a bit fluffy and gushy but I think these two need it.**

 **feel free to review, I love seeing what you guys think x**

* * *

Sea green eyes watched Kara's expression as she let her walk first into the cabin.

Kara's eyes sparkled as she looked at the cosy little cabin.

It was more modern than she thought;

The carpet was a smoky light gray, there were billowing white curtains, a huge flatscreen tv and a white marble fire place sat just to the side of the tv and a black leather couch complete with fluffy white pillows.

It was perfect. How could a cabin, which had all the wooden exterior, look this glamorous inside too? Then Kara remembered, Lena wasn't exactly struggling to find money.

"What do you think?" Lena asked as she closed the door behind her.

"It's...it's beautiful, Lena. When someone says cabin in the woods, I immediately think-"

"Roasting marshmallows by a fire that we had to make ourselves?" She finished with a chuckle.

Kara nodded sheepishly.

Lena shrugged.

"I guess we could still do that."

Kara chuckled.

"I can't see you making a fire."

"I could try...but you're probably right." She added as an after thought.

Lena was satisfied that Kara was happy but she knew she could make it better.

"I'll give you the grand tour, shall I?"

Kara nodded as Lena took her hand.

"Lead the way."

Lena lead her out into the kitchen, again, very modern for a cabin.

"I have no idea how to work the oven so that's all you." She said, gesturing to it.

"Over here is where we store food all year round and it's re-stocked to make sure that we're never without."

Kara's eyes widened.

Lena lead her out the back and onto what looked like a porch but it was one large wooden platform-or that's what it looked like until you stepped up and onto it-

"And this, is the outdoor pool, complete with heating controls."

Kara stared at the blue water in amazement.

"This is..."

"Not what you expected?" Lena offered, a teasing gin on her lips.

Kara shook her head, lost for words.

"Come on, there's still upstairs to show you."

Kara was suddenly very eager to see the bedroom.

Lena took her back inside and lead her up the stairs, past a few guest rooms which she promised to show her later, and into the master bedroom.

"And this will be our room." She said, releasing Kara's hand to let her walk in front of her.

Kara stared at the massive room.

There was a king size bed, a huge tv hung on the wall and two french doors that lead out onto the balcony which when Kara moved closer, overlooked the picturesque lake.

The carpet was a soft biscuit beige color and the walls a warm buttercream shade.

The lighting throughout the whole cabin was nothing brighter than a warm glow but it felt cosy.

"The forest is all around us but there's a trail we can follow if you prefer to keep safe." Lena explained.

Kara turned back to smile at her.

"Lena, this is amazing."

Lena smiled at Kara.

"Well we've been having a bad week and I thought we deserved some time off."

Kara nodded and then laced her fingers with Lena's, looking down at them.

"I've missed you." Kara told her.

Lena felt that same warm feeling blossoming in her stomach and she licked her lips.

"So...what did you want to do now?" She asked, her voice dropping to a lower octave.

Kara bit her lip and removed her glasses, tossing them onto the bedside table.

"I think we should spend some proper time together."

Lena nodded in agreement and let go of Kara's hand to cup the back of her neck, bringing their lips together and just like that, it was like a fire had started and soon, they were kissing as though both of them were keeping the other alive and if they stopped, it would be fatal.

Kara pushed the hoodie from Lena's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as Lena backed Kara up, the back of the blonde's legs hitting the bed.

Kara fell back and Lena went with her, trailing kisses down her neck.

Kara tangled her hands in Lena's dark hair and she moaned every time the Luthor licked a sensitive spot.

"God, I've missed you." Kara moaned.

Lena brought her face up and smiled down at Kara as she kissed her softly.

Kara opened her mouth and Lena took full advantage, her nails dug into Kara's bare shoulders.

Lena then knelt above Kara, a little breathless, and looked down at her.

"That's going to have to come off."

Kara chuckled.

"Is that an order?"

"You bet it is. Off. Now." Lena said, doing her best impression of a hard ass boss.

Kara wriggled out of the dress and kicked it to the floor.

Now she was only in her pale pink underwear.

Lena's lips parted as she stared down at her.

"My God, you're beautiful."

Kara blushed, feeling the heat in her cheeks and spreading down her neck.

"Your turn." Kara told her.

Lena nodded and pulled the tank top over her head, then stood, peeling her ripped jeans from her legs and stepping out of them.

They were so different in contrast; there was Kara with her feminine, candyfloss pink underwear, looking all cute and innocent, and then there was Lena with her lacy black underwear which made her look sultry and seductive all at the same time.

Lena crawled like a cat, back onto the bed and stopped between Kara's legs, hovering over her.

"Where would you like me?" She asked, her voice seductive as hell.

Kara blushed again and looked up at her.

"W-where would you like to b-be?" She stuttered.

Lena bit back a grin.

"Wherever you want me, baby. I'm all yours'."

Kara licked her lips and swallowed.

When she didn't say anything, Lena shrugged.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, I guess I can try a few things and then you can tell me which you prefer." Lena said, giving her a wink.

Kara blushed bright red again.

O-Ok."

Lena grinned and dipped her head, kissing Kara's hip and making the blonde shiver.

"Where are you...?"

Kara arched her back as she felt Lena slide lower.

"Oh good God..."

"Just Lena's fine." Lena said with a dark laugh that turned Kara's insides to jelly.

Kara chuckled and that soon turned into moaning and gasping as Lena started bringing her to the edge of what promised to be something completely unforgettable...

Kara stared up at the ceiling as Lena lay next to her under the pristine white bed sheet. She was on her side, her head propped up with one hand.

"Lena that was...wow. I mean, I know you're good but..."

Lena grinned.

"I just wanted to show you how much I've missed you. These past few days, not being able to be with you without worrying about things...it's been hell."

Kara rolled onto her side and took hold of Lena's hand, smiling up into her eyes.

"It's been hell for me too."

Lena looked around at the room.

"But we're here now and things will be different."

Kara nodded as Lena lent down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Right. I'm going to make us some coffee, you stay here and try to remember how to walk." Lena said, winking as she stood and pulled on a bath robe.

Kara chuckled and rolled onto her back as Lena went downstairs.

This all felt like some amazing dream.

Lena was here with her. They were in this perfect cabin, in this pefect setting and it was just them. No one else.

They had no one to answer to. They didn't have to be careful. They could kiss each other and snuggle up on the couch if they wanted and they didn't have to worry about photographers snapping them with their stupid little cameras through the window.

Here, they could be as they were. No lies. No secrets. No clandestine meetings or excuses to cover up why they went out together, nothing like that at all.

Kara put her hands behind her head as she still stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought; if Lena did ask Kara to stay here with her...would she?

She thought about being Supergirl. Could she just walk away from all that? Leave Cadmus to try and take control of it? And what about Alex? She was going through a tough time at the moment and Kara knew she should be there for her sister but Alex was a strong woman and she would be fine.

This was Kara and Lena's time now and they would make the most of it.

After a little while, Lena came back, holding two mugs of coffee.

"Here you go." She said, handing one to Kara.

"Thanks." Kara said, taking it and taking a sip.

Lena sat in front of her on the bed with her legs crossed.

"So, what did you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you usually do when you're up here?"

Lena shrugged.

"The last time I was here was just before I came to National City and honestly, I just took long walks and read by the fire. I barely watched tv; only to keep up with the news."

Kara smiled.

"The walks sound nice."

Lena smiled brightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We could have this and then go on that trail you were talking about."

"Ok, sounds good. I'll take some drink for us. Feels hot out there this morning."

Kara frowned, slightly puzzled.

"When did you go outside?"

Lena looked at the balcony doors.

"When you fell asleep. I was...I don't know, force of habit I suppose but I was-"

"Looking for anyone spying on us." Kara realized.

Lena bowed her head.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid but-"

"No, Lena, you were being cautious, that's all. No one can blame you for that."

Lena gave her a grateful smile.

"I just want you to have the best time possible."

She took hold of Kara's free hand and squeezed it gently.

"I love you, Kara, and I just want to give you everything you could ever want. I want you to be happy and I want to be the reason that you're happy."

Kara felt her heart grow twice it's size with all these beautiful things that Lena was saying to her.

"Lena, you don't have to give me anything. I am most happy when I'm with you. You're all I want."

Lena kissed her softly and then sat back.

"Right, drink up and then we'll go for that walk."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Sorry this was short, the next one will be longer and yes, more fluffy dialogue ;) x**


	14. Part 14

**PART 14**

* * *

They walked side by side in comfortable silence.

Lena looked at Kara with a small smile on her face and Kara smiled back.

They were both thinking the same thing; this was perfect. It couldn't have been any better.

Lena tentatively brushed the back of her hand with Kara's until the blonde took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together as they walked along.

This place was like their safe haven. No one could get to them here. There was no press, no photographers, no awkward questions and harassing interviews. It was just the two of them.

The trail was wide enough for a car to ride through, even though no one ever did and it circled the lake completely before going back in among the trees and the shelter of the forest.

The sun was beating down on them through the trees and the birds were chirping happily as they took flight into the clear blue sky.

Kara glanced at Lena.

"So, you were here before you came to National City." She said, remembering that Lena had told her that.

Lena nodded, her contented smile still in place.

"I was."

"Did you live here?"

"No. I just...after everything with Lex, I wanted a place to get away before the press came after me, and here seemed like as good a place as any. Gave me time to think about my future, plan my next move, that sort of thing."

Kara nodded in agreement as she looked at their surroundings.

"I bet you didn't want to leave."

"I didn't, but I knew that I had to take back my family's company before some other villain got their hands on it."

Kara smiled at the brunette.

"And you renamed it L Corp."

"I had to. I couldn't work under Luthor Corp, it sounded so...cold and detached."

"Plus, y'know, it could stand for Luthor or Lena." Kara added.

Lena smiled at Kara's ability to pick up on things that most people would have missed.

"Exactly."

They fell into silence again as they came out of the trees and were in full view of the lake.

Kara stopped, staring at it.

It was like something someone paints. You couldn't believe that something this beautiful existed for real.

Lena squeezed Kara's hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"What if...what if we could stay here?" Lena said softly.

Kara closed her eyes. She had known that this would come and she had been thinking about her answer.

She turned around, still holding Lena's hand and looked into hopeful green eyes.

"I would love nothing more than to stay in this wonderful place with you, Lena, but I made a promise to National City and it's people. I have to go back."

Lena's gaze dropped and she nodded her head.

"I understand."

Kara bit her lip, feeling guilty and released Lena's hand to place her own hands on the Luthor's shoulders.

"Hey, I love you. You know that, right?"

Lena nodded but still didn't look up at Kara.

"Lena, we can't just leave everybody behind. No matter how much we want to."

Finally, Lena looked up at the blonde.

"Why do you feel that you owe them so much?"

Kara frowned slightly.

"I don't owe them but someone's gotta step up to save them when they're in trouble."

"And why does it have to be you?" Lena questioned.

Kara shrugged and dropped her hands from Lena's shoulders.

"If not me, then who?"

Lena shook her head.

"You know, Kara, I feel like taking some time by myself for a little while. I'll see you back at the cabin."

"No, Lena, come on-"

"Please, Kara." Lena said, her tone firm.

Kara stared at her for a long while.

This wasn't what she wanted. She hadn't meant to upset Lena, she had only wanted to tell her the truth but it seemed that Lena didn't want to face reality, and what with all they had been through, could anyone blame her?

Eventually, Kara nodded and stepped back from her.

"Ok. Take all the time you need."

Lena then turned her back on her and headed for the lake while Kara turned and headed back down the trail to the cabin...

* * *

Lena sat by the lake, looking out across the water and thinking things through.

Her and Kara could be happy here. They wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone.

Why did Kara care so much about people that were so quick to judge when she did something wrong?

Lena thought of Cadmus and her mother. Going back to National City would mean walking back into all of that and Lena wasn't sure if she could face that or not.

She wanted Kara to be happy but she didn't want to watch as Kara placed herself as a second option in people's lives while they continued to rely on her for every little thing.

She brushed her dark hair back and sighed.

Well, Kara couldn't leave the people but she could.

Lena nodded to herself. She was staying here.

She was fed up of people judging her for everything she did; for blaming her for every evil thing that went wrong in the city just because her last name was Luthor.

That really wasn't her fault now, was it?

But still, they looked at her when a new threat occurred as though she must have something to do with it. They speculated and surmised rather than letting her explain or answer their questions.

Since the news broke about her and Kara, that was the only time the people wanted an answer from her and that was only so they could judge her and call her things and possibly make Kara the butt of all their ill meant jokes.

People could be so cruel and Lena wasn't sure that she could go back to a place that had caused her so much hurt.

Maybe Kara could overlook all that but Lena couldn't...

Kara entered the cabin and looked around.

This was meant to be a week where they could just enjoy each other's company. They shouldn't have fought.

Kara sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow, hugging it as she thought about everything that they'd said to each other.

Lena wanted to stay here. Kara knew she had to go home.

National City needed Supergirl and without Supergirl, Cadmus could take over everything and not even the DEO would be able to stop them.

Kara let out a breath and rested her head back against the couch.

When would Kara get to live her life? When could she make a choice based on her own happiness rather than the good of everyone else?

She frowned slightly.

It should be so simple; she loved Lena more than anyone she had ever come across in her entire life.

Lena was offering her a life where they wouldn't be judged or called upon when it all went to hell. They wouldn't have to think about anything. This was perfect, she knew it was.

Kara suddenly sat up. She wanted this. She wanted this life. She wanted Lena and God help anyone who tried to take that from her.

Smiling, she stood and ran from the cabin, back onto the trail and down to the lake where Lena was still sat.

"Lena!"

Lena glanced over her shoulder and looked at Kara.

"I wanna stay here with you!" Kara called.

Lena's lips split into a huge grin and she got to her feet.

"You mean it?!" She called back.

Kara nodded and then jogged down the hill towards her.

Lena caught her and held her tightly.

Kara pulled back and gave her girlfriend a deep kiss.

"I love you, Lena Luthor, and I don't care where it is, I wanna be with you."

Lena kissed her back and Kara closed her eyes as Lena tangled her hands into soft blonde hair.

"Maybe we should go back to the cabin." Kara murmured as Lena deepened the kiss.

"Why? There's no one here."

Kara grinned as they both laid down on the grass...

Back at the cabin, after their little session by the lake, Kara stretched and rolled over to Kiss Lena's lips gently.

Lena smiled and pulled Kara into her arms as she hovered above her on the bed.

"How do you do that?" Kara asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Do what?" Lena asked.

"Come to life like that."

Lena pouted a little.

"My girlfriend needs attention. I thought that would be as good a reason as any to wake up."

Kara laughed.

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?"

"You love it." Lena muttered as she pressed an open mouthed kiss to Kara's pulse point.

Kara's back arched and she let out a small moan.

"That-that's true, I do."

Lena grinned as she continued turning Kara into a puddle.

Kara glanced at the window and her eyes widened.

"Lena..."

"What?" Lena asked, turning, following Kara's gaze to the window.

Her own eyes widened and she grabbed the sheet, holding it to herself and sitting up in front of Kara to shield her.

"How the hell did they know we were here?" Lena hissed as she glared at the photographer who was now running away from the cabin.

"He's gone." Lena muttered.

Kara closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Do you think he got anything?"

Lena nodded.

There was no point in lying to Kara to make her feel better. They would hear about it sooner or later.

"Yeah...I think he got what he came for."

Kara let out a breath and rested her chin on Lena's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter where we go...they'll never leave us alone, will they?"

Lena realized that Kara was right. This would never be over.

"No...they won't."

Lena reached around and held Kara's hand.

The blonde sighed.

"We have to go back, don't we?"

Lena nodded.

"Yeah..."

Kara turned Lena around to face her.

"Lena' I'm so sorry. I don't know how they found out."

Lena's head came up, eyes going wide with rage.

"I do."

She then stood and grabbed her clothes, slipping them on quickly.

Kara watched her with a confused frown.

"What are you going to do?"

"See to the problem." Lena growled.

"Lena, who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. I can handle it."

Kara licked her lips and raked her hair back.

"You can't shut me out, Lena, I want to help."

Lena pulled on her top and turned around to look at Kara.

"Well this time you can't, ok?"

Lena closed her eyes at her spiteful tone and she watched as Kara looked away, visibly hurt.

She knelt on the bed, stroking Kara's cheek and making her look up.

"Kara, I'm sorry, but I know who's behind this...and I want to sort it, for both of us."

Kara nodded her head in understanding.

"I know..."

"But you're still upset with me." Lena realized and she brushed a strand of Kara's hair back with her free hand.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's not you I'm angry with. I just...I want us to be happy and it's like...it's like no one can leave us alone, do you understand?" She asked softly, her mouth forming a kind smile.

Kara's lips twitched but it was only a small smile.

Lena gave her a gentle kiss.

"Get dressed. Looks like we're going home."

Kara nodded and Lena started packing, leaving Kara to get ready to go home.

* * *

 **Author's Note- So who is Lena going home to confront? Stay tuned! x**


	15. Part 15

**PART 15**

* * *

Lillian Luthor looked up from her make shift desk with a cold smile on her face as her daughter strode into her base of operations.

"Lena, how nice to see you."

Lena's lips curled back in a snarl.

"It was you who sent the press, wasn't it?"

Lillian put a hand to heart in mock hurt.

"I'm shocked that you think it was me!"

"Oh please, this reeks of you. It's just the cruel, hurtful thing that only you would do."

The woman who called herself Lena's mother, looked up, the self-satisfied smirk gone from her face.

"Lena, be serious. You are a strong, successful business woman. Kara is a reporter from some magazine. She would drag you down. She would stop you from reaching your full potential. I did this because I know that you don't have the strength to end it."

Lena's green eyes widened at her mother as she lent forward on the desk.

"I do not want to end things with Kara. We make each other happy."

Lillian shrugged.

"Well of course you do, for now anyway, but what happens when the honeymoon period is over and you realise that she's not good enough for you?"

"She is good enough for me!"

"Oh, Lena, even the people of National City know the truth! They are the ones who are constantly questioning you on it. They know that this is doomed to fail and I think on some level, you know it too."

Lena shook her head and stood up straight.

"No you're wrong. We'll find a way to make it work. It's the other reason that I've come back here."

Lillian listened as her daughter raised her chin, showing defiance.

"I'm going to tell everyone about us."

"Of course you are. It's not like you can cover this up anymore, is it?" She said, gesturing to the newspaper resting on her desk.

Lena glanced at the pictures of herself kissing Kara on their bed in the cabin.

"No thanks to you."

Lillian stood, walking around the desk to stand next to her daughter.

"I know you hate me, Lena, but I am still your mother and I still want the best for you."

"Kara _is_ what's best for me! Why can nobody see that?!" Lena cried, stepping back from Lillian and raking a hand through her dark hair.

""Because it's not true, Lena. Kara is friends with Supergirl, you are a Luthor. It can never work. In fact, I'm surprised that Supergirl hasn't tried to stop you herself."

Lena looked down.

There it was again. The fact that Lena was a Luthor and Kara (unbeknowing to her mother) was a Super. That was the bottom line. The people thought Kara only had a connection to Supergirl but it was enough to connect the Super to Lena and that was what the people of National City didn't want to have to face.

"Lena-" Lillian began, her voice soft and gentle.

Lena looked up, tears in her eyes.

"End it. Save both yourself and Kara a world of hurt. We all know how it ends anyway."

Lena shook her head slowly, tears falling down her face.

"I can't...I don't want to live a life where Kara and I are not together."

Lillian placed a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"We all have to do difficult things, Lena, you know this. I am just trying to help you."

Lena sniffed as she closed her eyes, hating what she was hearing.

"If you are going to find it hard to finish things with Kara then watch her. See how she'll distance herself from you gradually. Kara is too caring to cut you off completely but she'll do it, Lena. Little excuses here and there, ignoring your calls, a brush off and then one night, she won't turn up at all. Lena I can see it, but if you don't believe me, watch for these signs."

Lena looked at her mother and nodded her head slowly.

Lillian smiled.

"And if you don't see these signs, then you'll know I was wrong and I will apologize."

Lena walked out of her mother's base and headed back to L Corp.

Maybe she would watch Kara and see if her mother was right. She didn't think she was, not for one minute but then Lena, as hard and confident as she came across, could be a little insecure, so her mother's words did worry her even though she tried hard to hide it.

* * *

Alex wrapped her sister in a tight hug when she came through the door.

Kara smiled and hugged her back.

"Have you been waiting for me?"

Alex nodded.

"Yep. We saw the papers...Kara I'm so sorry."

Kara stepped back as Alex released her.

"We should've known it wasn't gonna be that easy."

Alex sighed and followed Kara to the couch, both sisters sitting down.

"Where's Lena?"

"Talking to her mother." Kara replied.

Alex frowned.

"I thought they hated each other."

Kara sighed.

"Lena thinks that Lillian Luthor is the reason we got snapped in the first place."

"But...Lena didn't tell Lillian where you were going, did she?"

Kara shook her head, a frown creasing her brow.

"No, course not, but Lillian has ways of being able to track Lena anywhere she goes. We really should've thought about that." Kara said, more to herself than to Alex.

Alex gave her a sympathetic look.

Kara then turned her attention back to her sister.

"And what about you? How have things been?"

Alex nodded but the smile she presented was forced, Kara could tell.

"Yeah, good thanks. It's been...an experience."

"I don't buy that."

Alex's smile wavered but stayed in place.

"No, seriously, it's been ok. Learnt a lot recently."

"Alex, you don't have to act happy just cos of everything that's going on right now. I wanna know the truth, come on, tell me."

The smile slipped and Alex let out a breath as if she was relieved that she didn't have to keep up the pretense anymore.

"Well...it's not been that great."

Kara frowned a little and turned to face her sister properly.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Um well...Maggie broke up with her girlfriend.-"

"That's great news! I mean, not for the other girl but for you and for Maggie, unless it was Maggie that got dumped, then that's not so great but uh...I'll stop now, go on, sorry."

Alex smiled at Kara's rambling. It was part of her, she'd always done it and it didn't annoy Alex. It was just what she needed right now. It was comforting in a strange way.

"So, I came out to her."

Kara's eyes widened.

"You did?"

Alex nodded.

"I did and I told her I liked her and she told me..." Alex trailed off, her bottom lip quivering as Kara could see that she was replaying the entire scene of what had happened over and over in her head.

"Alex?"

"She said she doesn't...God this is hard, um, she said that she doesn't like me... in that way." On that last word, Alex's voice broke and she cried.

Kara held her, frowning in confusion.

"What? Alex, that's crazy. She's gay, isn't she?"

Alex nodded mutely.

"Then why wouldn't she like you?! You're amazing!"

Alex sniffled and chuckled a little through her tears.

"Thanks, Kara."

"No I mean it! What is that girl's problem?"

Alex wiped her eyes and sat up straight as Kara handed her another tissue.

"She said that I was new to all this and that she'd had relationships like this in the past and things didn't work out so well for her. She thinks...I'm-I'm not ready for someone like her."

Kara stared at her sister.

"Are you serious?"

Alex shrugged helplessly.

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Alex, that's crazy! _She's_ not ready for _you._ That's her problem."

Alex's eyes started filling up again and she wiped at her cheeks angrily.

"I really thought she liked me, Kara. I thought we had a...a connection, y'know? I guess I'm just stupid." She muttered.

Kara put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"No, Alex you are not stupid, never think that. Maggie's the one who's stupid.

She doesn't see what she's got right in front of her."

Alex looked at Kara, a bored expression on her face.

"And what's that?"

"A girl who would love her completely. She should feel lucky that you even wanted to be in her life! She's an idiot!" Kara exclaimed.

Alex gave her a kind smile.

"Kara, I love you but please, don't talk about her like that."

Kara's features softened.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Alex nodded her head sadly.

The blonde sighed and pulled Alex into another hug.

"I'm sorry but I hate to see you so hurt."

Alex clung to Kara.

"I know you do but it means a lot that you're here. For a second, I had this horrible thought that you would stay in that cabin with Lena for good!"

Kara bit her lip but she couldn't give Alex any more bad news.

It didn't matter that it hadn't come to anything, she didn't need to know that she almost lost her sister to the Luthor.

"As if." Kara said but she felt nervous about saying just those two words which were untimately a lie.

Alex looked up at Kara then.

"Kara, do you think you could stay with me tonight and we could just have a girly nigth in? Maybe watch a movie?"

Kara smiled and gave her sister a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sure."

At that moment, Kara's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She muttered, pulling the phone from her pocket and seeing that it was Lena calling her.

"Hi. You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was mom." She confirmed.

Kara nodded, her smile fading.

"So...what happens now?"

"Nothing happens now but I need to see you tonight, if possible."

Kara looked back at Alex and bit her lip.

"Lena, I can't. Alex is a bit upset and I need to spend some time with her. I hope you understand."

There was a pause and Kara wondered if she'd been cut off.

"Lena? You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok with that?" Kara asked carefully.

"Of course. Your sister needs you, I understand that. Have a good night, Kara. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Sure. Thanks for understanding, Lena."

"No problem. I love you."

"Love you too."

The both hung up and Kara stared at her phone quizzically for a moment before shrugging and putting it back in her pocket.

Lena sat down slowly in her chair.

It was just one thing but her mother's words ran through her brain.

 _'See how she'll distance herself from you gradually. Kara is too caring to cut you off completely but she'll do it, Lena. Little excuses here and there',..._

No. This was different. Kara was looking after her sister. It didn't mean anything that she'd said no to seeing her. She'd been away and Lena didn't know what Alex was going through at the moment.

Lena could guess though; the last time they'd spoken, Lena had hinted to Alex that she knew what she was, so maybe it was something to do with that.

Still, the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away and she was restless for the rest of the night.

She was snapping at people for no good reason and she was harsh on conference calls and in giving out orders to other employees.

She wanted to check in with Kara but that would have to wait until tomorrow now.

Just as she was about to leave the office, her phone rang and it was a number she didn't recognize.

She answered it anyway;

"Hello?"

"Lena Luthor?"

"Speaking."

"My name is Thomas Green and I'm a member of the press. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Lena sighed audibly so that he could hear her.

"Now is really not a good time."

"I understand that there is a lot of pressure on you now, Miss Luthor, but given the pictures and what has been printed about you, I think it's time you and Miss Danvers became official to the public, don't you?"

Lena gripped the phone so hard she wondered why it didn't break.

"Mr Green, is it? I would like to say something about all this."

"I'm all ears."

She could hear the grin in his voice and it only fueled her anger.

"What me and Miss Danvers do is no one's business but ours. If I want to make it official, I will, but until then I suggest you and the rest of the press back the hell off because I am saying nothing to no one until I decide otherwise. Now, is that in anyway unclear?"

There was an uncomfortable silence until Mr Green replied.

"I understand, Miss Luthor. Sorry to have disturbed you."

Lena said nothing back and hung up. She was confident that he wouldn't be calling back anytime soon.

Lena went home and did her best to try and get some sleep but all this pressure and her mother's words, kept her wide awake until the early hours of the morning.

Lena rolled over and switched her phone on, hoping to see a text or missed call from Kara even though she knew there wouldn't be one, but she just needed that affirmation that Kara was still her's and whatever her mother had said were lies meant to put doubt in Lena's mind.

 _Well it's working, isn't it?_ Her brain taunted.

Lena threw back the covers and headed for the shower, turning on the cold water and dousing herself with it, hoping it would shock into some sense of what was right and what wasn't.

Once she'd toweled off, she got dressed and checked the time.

7:30. Kara should be up by now.

Lena reached for her phone and then stopped. No, it looked too eager, so she held back. She'd call her once she got into work at about 9-ish, that would be fine.

* * *

Kara stretched as she woke up and found that she'd fallen asleep on the couch with Alex.

She looked at her phone only to find that she had let it run completely out of charge.

She nudged her sister awake.

"Hey, we fell asleep."

Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Oh yeah..."

They both started laughing then and sat up, groaning when they stretched as they ached from the scrunched up positions they'd both fallen asleep in.

"I'll make some coffee." Alex said through a yawn.

"Ok. I'll just put my phone on charge."

Alex padded over to the kitchen while Kara started charging her phone in the bedroom.

When she came back out, she glanced at the clock.

"God, it's 9:25! I haven't slept through like that in ages!"

Alex chuckled.

"Shows you needed it."

Kara nodded as she sat at the table and Alex put a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." Kara said gratefully, looking down into the frothy liquid.

"Was Lena ok about you blowing her off last night?" Alex asked as she started making toast.

"I wasn't blowing her off, I just...you needed me more."

"Still, I hope she didn't think that you were avoiding her because of everything going on with the press."

Kara's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't thought of that.

"Do you think that's what she's thinking?"

Alex shrugged.

"Dunno. Could be. Call her."

"Can't, phone's on charge."

Alex shrugged.

"So call her later. Ask to meet up. I'm sure she's fine."

Lena called Kara's phone only to find that it went straight to voicemail.

Her heart started thumping harder.

 _'Ignoring your calls'..._ Her mother's voice echoed.

Lena glared at her phone as if it was mocking her.

No that wasn't it. Kara wasn't like that. She chanted this over and over in her head.

Maybe she was asleep still. If her and Alex had stayed up late, she might be catching up on her sleep.

She'd try later.

* * *

Once Kara's phone was charged, she saw that she had a missed call from Lena.

So she couldn't be that mad to still want to talk to her.

Then her phone rang and it came up as a private number.

Kara frowned but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Kara?"

"Lena! Look, I'm sorry about last night. It's just Alex was upset and I needed to comfort her but I felt bad about not seeing you what with everything that's going on and I'm not avoiding you because of that I just-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine with it. Can you meet me?" Lena cut in.

"Uh sure, where? And why are you using a private number?"

"Oh the press got hold of my phone number and I think it's been hacked. I'm using another phone at the moment."

Kara frowned. Wow, things really had gotten bad.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine but Kara don't call me on the usual number. Wait for me to call you."

Kara nodded.

"Ok. So where did you want me to meet you?"

"Can you meet me at the docks? I know it's an odd place but it's the last place that the press would think we would meet."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Make it five."

Kara was taken aback by Lena's commanding tone and nodded her head slowly.

Maybe all this was getting to Lena.

"O-OK. See you in five."

The line disconnected and Kara grabbed her bag and keys before heading out the door.

Once Kara was at the docks, she walked in between the shipping containers, knowing that Lena would keep out of sight.

She walked around each one, fully expecting the Luthor to be holed up in a shipping container somewhere.

But each one Kara checked, Lena was no where to be found.

"Where are you?" Kara whispered to herself as she stopped in what felt like the middle of a maze of containers.

Suddenly, a bag was put over her head and she was dragged backwards.

There was a sharp pain in her neck, like a needle, and then she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Lillian Luthor's voice;

"Put her in the van. This is the last time this little bitch comes between me and my daughter."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, I would just like to add something here. Something has been brought to my attention and I'm glad it has been. I haven't been using the correct term that Kara uses which is 'Rao'. To be honest, I have only just gotten into the series and I love it! But I don't have sky or any other way to watch the show in full, so I'm piecing bits together from different clips that I've been watching which is the reason for this error as I have a lot to learn about the show, but I will use the correct terminology from now on, Thank you for making me aware of this, it all helps to make the stories I write more accurate :) x**


	16. Part 16

**PART 16**

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, thank you so much for all your positive feedback. It really helps in which direction to take the story. I realise this isn't for everyone but as I've said before in other stories, don't like, don't read.**

 **Much love to you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and there's a shock in store. ;) x**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Blondie." A deep voice said.

Kara opened her eyes and found that the light shining on her was too bright.

"Is she awake?"

Kara's eyes narrowed in anger.

 _Lillian Luthor._

"Just about."

She heard heels on concrete and then found the older Luthor looking down at her.

"Hello, Kara."

Kara struggled against the ropes that held her in place. She could snap them easily but then that would give her away.

"What do you want, Lillian?"

The older woman grinned down at Kara.

"So you know who I am?"

Kara nodded.

"I've seen pictures Lena keeps of you." Kara lied.

Lillian ignored that and went to stand behind her.

"You're a reporter aren't you, Kara?"

Kara frowned, not understanding where she was going with this.

"I am."

"And Lena is a business woman, a successful one at that."

"What's your point, Lillian?" Kara asked tiredly.

"You're not good enough for my daughter."

"I'd say that was up to Lena, wouldn't you?"

Lillian smirked and then walked around to stand in front of Kara.

"Lena doesn't know what she wants, Kara. At this present moment in time, she wants you but she's got you now, so how long do you think it'll be before she grows tired of you?"

Kara shook her head. She had too much faith Lena to believe these silly little lies.

"I know Lena. She's not like that. She doesn't put all this effort into something unless she believes in it."

"Like her alien detection device?"

Lillian grinned as she saw a dark look cross Kara's face.

"You're pro-alien aren't you, Kara?"

"I believe everyone should have a right to live equally." She answered.

Lillian nodded.

"You may think that but Lena doesn't. She did make that device after all."

"She pulled that from the market soon after." Kara snapped back.

"Yes. She did. So do you see how when she's with you, she's not being true to herself? If you truly loved my daughter, you wouldn't let her change to fit in with you."

Lillian moved closer to Kara and gave her what was supposed to be a warm smile.

"I'm just thinking of Lena. I want what's best for my daughter."

Kara clenched her teeth.

"No, you want what's best for you. You think I don't know what you're trying to do? You want Lena away from me so that she can come running back to you."

Lillian's 'smile' slipped.

"Well, Lena was right, you are smart but believe me, getting rid of you, that is what's best for her. Even if she doesn't see it."

Kara pulled against the ropes quickly but it was done more to make the older Luthor flinch than anything else; she didn't.

"I'm going to pay my daughter a visit now, Kara. I trust you'll be comfortable here for the next hour or so. When I get back, I'll know what to do with you."

"She'll never listen to you!" Kara shouted as she walked away from her.

Lillian only smirked as she carried on walking.

* * *

The intercom on Lena Luthor's desk buzzed and she sighed, pressing down to accept the call from her assistant.

"Miss Luthor? Your mother is here to see you."

Lena closed her eyes for a moment before giving in.

"Thank you, Jess. Send her in."

The doors opened as Lena saw a glimpse of her assistant and then her mother as she walked into her daughter's office.

"Lena."

"Hi, mom. Anything I can do for you?" Lena asked coldly.

Lillian Luthor frowned.

"Oh, there's no need for that tone. I came here to see how my daughter is."

Lena looked up from her laptop.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Lena, I only came here to see how you are. I know there's a lot of pressure on you at the moment. So tell me, how are you and Kara?"

Lena looked at her mother and shook her head as her eyes began filling with tears.

"I haven't heard from her and I tried calling her...it went straight to voicemail. She had it turned off." Lena said, her voice starting to shake.

Lillian gave her daughter a sympathetic look and placed her bag on her lap.

Lena didn't know that Kara's phone was in there and that it was turned off.

"Oh Lena...I'm so sorry."

"You were right, mom...she's done with me. It was the pressure of the press and everything, it was too much for her and she- I thought...I thought she loved me, mom."

Lena put her head in her hands as sobs wracked her body.

Lillian came around and wrapped her arms around Lena.

"It'll be ok, Lena. I promise."

Lena cried harder, holding onto her mother and shaking her head.

"How? How will it ever be ok?"

"You come back with me. I'll keep you safe from everything. Please, Lena. Let me take care of my little girl again. I love you."

Lena's eyes snapped open.

Then she pulled back a little.

"You want me to join your side..."

"It's where you belong, Lena. Surely you can see that now."

Lena got up slowly from her desk and took a step back from Lillian.

"How can you do this to me?"

"Do what, darling?"

"Take advantage of my emotional state. You know how much Kara means to me and you choose now of all times, you manipulate me? That's not love." Lena told her, her face an expression of pure disgust.

"No, Lena, that's not what I'm doing."

"Get out." Lena snapped.

"Lena, please, we're so close-"

"I said get out!"

Lillian gave her daughter a look of disappointment and walked towards the doors of Lena's office.

"If you change your mind, you know where I am."

Lena ignored her and turned her back as she walked out.

Lena sighed and wiped her eyes when the doors to her office opened again.

"I told you to get out." She snapped angrily.

"Lena, it's Alex."

Lena turned around to see Alex standing there, she looked like she was close to panicking.

"Kara's missing."

"What?"

"She's not answering her phone. It goes straight to voicemail; Lena this isn't like her. We have some witnesses who say they saw her near the docks but at the same time, so was your mother."

Lena's eyes widened.

"No. My mother isn't an innocent but she wouldn't kidnap Kara."

Alex glared at her.

"Are you that naive? Lena, your mother wants you on her side and if taking Kara out of the equation will do it, then you know she will."

Lena stayed quiet. This was too much for her to take in.

Alex sighed. She didn't have time for this.

"Ok, look, we'll do this; if Kara isn't answering her phone then that could mean that it's either broken or someone has it. If someone has it, I can perform an override to turn itself on. When it rings, you'll know who has it and Lena, I'm willing to bet that the person who has Kara's phone and Kara herself, is your mother."

Lena stared at Alex.

She didn't want it to be true but if it was, then Lena had some decisions to make.

"Please, Lena. I know I'm right about this."

Finally, Lena nodded.

"Ok. Do it."

Lena called her mother back into the office a few hours later, Alex said it would be long enough for her to get set up.

Lillian, not seeing the trap her daughter had set, was more than happy to come back into the office.

"Lena, have you seen sense?"

"In a manner of speaking." She replied cryptically.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're willing to talk about this."

Lena nodded and her phone lit up as Alex sent her a text.

I'M DONE. YOUR TURN.

She then picked up her phone, pressed Kara's contact number and put the phone to her ear.

Lillian frowned, slightly confused.

"Who are you calling?"

Lena put a finger to her lips.

She waited.

She prayed that she wouldn't hear anything and at the same time, wanted it to ring so badly.

Lena's eyes went straight to the bag on her mother's lap when she recognized Kara's ringtone.

Lena let it keep ringing but put her phone on the desk.

Lillian stared at her bag and then at Lena.

"I...Lena-"

"Where's Kara?"

"Lena, you know she's no good for you-"

"Where. Is. Kara?"

"Lena, please-"

Without warning, Lena pulled a gun on her mother.

"How dare you!" Lillian raged as Lena stood and pointed the gun at her.

"Take me to Kara now or I'll kill you right here in this office."

Lillian stood.

"You're not a killer, Lena."

"You don't think so? How sure of that are you?" She growled, flicking the safety switch off.

"Now, Lena-"

"Take me to Kara. I won't ask you again."

Lillian and Lena stared each other down until Lillian let out a breath and nodded.

"Fine. It's not far."

Lena grabbed her phone and coat and kept the gun in her hand.

"If you try anything on the way there, I'll chase you down and make sure you never interfere with my life again." Lena threatened.

Lillian nodded that she understood and Lena hid the gun inside her coat.

They made their way down to the underground parking lot where a car was sat waiting for the other Luthor woman.

Lillian climbed in first and Lena sat next to her, producing the gun again.

"Tell him where to go."

Lillian told the driver where to go and he drove quite quickly to Lillian Luthor's base of operations.

"If you've hurt her..." Lena snarled.

"She's just tied up. No one's hurt her." Lillian said as calmly as she could.

They walked inside and Lena nearly cried all over again when she saw Kara tied to a chair.

"Kara!"

Kara looked up.

"Lena?"

Lillian watched as Lena ran over to Kara and held her tightly.

"Did they hurt you?" Lena asked, checking her over for marks or bruises.

"No, they didn't. Why did you tell me to meet you at the docks? Why are you helping them?"

Lena frowned as she crouched down to look into Kara's eyes.

"I'm not helping them. I never even called you."

Kara's frown deepend.

"You did. You told me to meet you where the press couldn't..." Kara trailed off as she looked up at Lillian.

"This was all you."

Lillian nodded, not seeing the point in lying anymore.

"But it was Lena's voice. How did you-"

"Honey, if we can make someone's face appear on a camera, we can change someone's voice to make it sound like someone else."

Kara looked into Lena's eyes.

"Lena, I'm so sorry...I thought-"

Lena gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"It doesn't matter. We're getting out of here."

She went to untie Kara's ropes when she heard three or four guns being cocked at them both.

Lena stood, standing in front of Kara.

"Tell your men to put down their guns."

Lillian shrugged.

"Why? You only have one and you won't be able to use it before they shoot Kara and then you. Believe me I don't want to hurt you, Lena, but you're not leaving me with many options here."

Lena looked from thug to thug and then glanced back at Kara.

"You need to save yourself." She whispered.

Kara shook her head.

"I can't. She'll know."

"What are you two talking about?" Lillian Luthor snapped.

Lena ignored her.

"Do it. Trust me."

Kara locked eyes with Lena; saw the trust in them and the love they both shared.

"Please..." Lena begged.

Kara nodded and as Lena moved out of the way, Kara snapped her restraints and the thugs started firing but of course, the bullets had no effect on her.

Lillian stared, open mouthed at the scene before her.

In no time at all, Kara had dealt with the thugs and they were now on the ground.

Lillian suddenly started laughing.

"So Kara Danvers is Supergirl! Lena, you really have turned your back on the Luthor's, haven't you?"

Lena glared at her mother as Supergirl stood beside her girlfriend.

"She's not like you, Lillian. She's too good to be anything like you."

Lillian smirked.

"Oh Lena's more like me that she likes to admit."

Lena said nothing as Lillian walked up to the both of them.

"Now you two have a problem; I now know who you are, Kara Danvers, and so will the people of National City. Once this gets out, you'll never be left alone."

Kara looked down, feeling like her world would be forever changed once Lillian Luthor broke the news. Her relationship with Lena would be a small blip on their radar after they found out who Kara Danvers really is.


	17. Part 17

**PART 17**

* * *

 **Author's Note- Last chapter guys! It's been fun x**

* * *

Lena looked down at the gun in her hand and then back at her mother.

One shot. That was all it would take. Could she do it?

Lena's hand shook as she raised the gun, aiming it at her mother.

"You don't wanna do that."

All three women turned to see Alex Danvers striding towards them.

Lillian seemed momentarily thrown before she regained her composure.

"Who's this, Lena? Another bodyguard?"

Kara looked at Alex, shocked that she was even here.

"How did you-"

"Tracked Lena's car." Alex answered before Kara even finished her sentence.

"And I suppose you're here to rescue my daughter and that alien freak?" Lillian said, her voice laced with venom.

"Actually I'm here to bring you in."

"Ha! As if you could!"

Lena looked from her mother, to Alex and then back again.

Alex moved closer so that she was standing next to Lena.

"Kara, Lena, I think you should leave."

Kara frowned at her sister.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here with her!"

"Kara, I'm not asking." Alex said firmly, giving Lena a look.

Lena gently took hold of Kara's arm.

"Kara, I think we'd better leave."

Kara shook herself from Lena's grasp.

"No! Alex, I''m not leaving you here!"

Alex gave Kara a small smile.

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Lena gave Kara a pleading look.

"Kara, please...she'll be fine."

Lena wasn't just saying that. She knew that Alex would be ok.

But Kara was defiant.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with this woman."

"Then I'll stay with her." Lena snapped.

Kara stared at her girlfriend and then at her sister.

"Are you both insane?! The woman is dangerous!"

Lena and Alex exchanged looks and a small, cold smirk lifted one corner of Lena's lips.

"Trust me, we'll be fine."

Kara looked at Alex but Alex was now staring at Lillian Luthor.

In the end, Kara threw her hands up and walked away from all of them.

"Fine! By Rao, you people are stubborn!"

All three women waited until the door to the base of operations had shut and then Alex looked at Lillian Luthor again.

"Repeat after me; 'I will not tell anyone about Kara Danvers.'"

Lillian chuckled.

"You think I'm going to listen to someone like you?"

Lena studied her nails in a show of boredom.

"I think you should." She muttered.

"And you! A Super, Lena? For God's sake you're a Luthor!"

"I know what I am." Lena said, again in that bored tone.

Alex glanced at Lena.

"You know what I have to do."

Lena only nodded and then her cool, green gaze latched onto her mother.

"Goodbye, mom."

Lillian gave her daughter a questioning look before Alex suddenly raised a gun and fired at the older Luthor woman.

Lena flinched, her eyes widening, even though she knew it was coming.

Lillian Luthor fell to the ground, blood seeping through the front of her coat.

Alex holstered her gun and went over to Lena.

Lena didn't take her eyes off her mother until the other woman closed her's.

Alex knelt down to take a pulse and then looked up at Lena.

"She's dead."

Lena nodded.

"I know what you were going to do." Alex revealed.

"Then why didn't you let me do it?" Lena asked slowly.

"Because Kara wouldn't have been able to handle the fact that you killed someone for her."

"But what about you? What will she think of you?"

Alex's eyes darkened as she looked at Lena.

"That is why this stays between us for now. I will tell her at some point, but not now."

Lena nodded that she understood.

Alex let out a breath and forced a kind smile onto her face.

"I'll clean this up. You go and be with Kara."

Lena nodded, had one more look at her mother's body and then went outside to find Kara.

The blonde spun around as Lena came forward and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Kara frowned slightly but hugged her back.

"Are you ok?"

Lena nodded but she was crying, her grip on Kara becoming even more so.

"Lena, what's happened?"

"N-nothing. Everything's fine. Mom won't be bothering us again."

Kara moved back looking into Lena's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Kara, can we just go home, please?"

Kara nodded her head slowly but that confused frown was still there.

Lena went straight to sleep as soon as she rested her head down on the arm of the couch.

Kara stroked her hair back and put a blanket over her.

Whatever had gone on with Lena and her mother, it had tired her out.

Kara often met Lena after work and she looked tired most times but that was only due to her strong work ethic and her desire to have late nights, but this was different somehow. Still, Kara knew she shouldn't push it so she let Lena sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lena sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the blanket that had been put over her.

She smiled when she saw Kara in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Morning." Kara chirped as she turned around, going over to Lena and handing a mug of steaming coffee to her.

Lena took it with a grateful thanks and took a sip.

Kara sat down next her.

"How are you feeling?"

Lena nodded.

"Fine. Actually... better than fine!"

Kara smiled.

"That's good. Glad to hear it."

Lena took another sip and then put her coffee down on the table.

"Kara' I've been thinking. I want to go to the press today and tell them about us."

Kara looked a little unsure.

"Y-you do?"

Lena nodded.

"We shouldn't be defined by what we're told or how we choose to live our lives. I'm willing to go before them today and make an official announcement."

Kara tried to smile but her lip quivered.

She wasn't sure, and Lena could understand why. It was a lot to deal with, so Lena had another idea.

"Ok, how about this? We go out, attend that awards ceremony I've been invited to and act like a normal couple. That way, the press will get the pictures they want without us having to say anything."

Kara frowned slightly.

"They already have pictures of us."

"Yes, of a kiss but that's it. The press think that It's just Lena Luthor having a fling with Kara Danvers. They don't know that I love you. That what we have is serious."

Kara smiled warmly and took hold of Lena's free hand.

"So...we're really doing this."

Lena nodded.

"We really are."

Kara bit her lip but the smile was still on her face.

Ok then. When is the ceremony?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight! I mean, tonight...that's-that's great."

"Kara, it's going to be wonderful. I promise. I always have such a good time at these things."

Kara forced a smile but inside she was so nervous.

She would do this though. For the both of them.

Cars and photographers lined the streets as a red carpet trailed all the way up to the double doors of the hall where the award ceremony was taking place.

Lena's car pulled up at the red carpet and stopped.

Lena squeezed Kara's hand.

"Are you ready?"

Kara nodded and squeezed Lena's hand back.

Lena gave her a quick kiss before the driver opened the door and Lena stepped out first.

The cameras turned on the Luthor woman and started flashing almost instantly.

She then reached back, taking Kara's hand and helping her out of the car.

More flashes went off and the murmurs started.

 _'Was this_ _ **the**_ _Kara Danvers?'_

 _'Were they together?'_

 _'So it wasn't a holiday fling?'_

 _'They're like...an actual couple?'_

Lena linked their fingers together and walked up the red carpet.

"How are you feeling?" Lena whispered moving closer to Kara.

Kara nodded, feeling the strength in Lena's grip and feeling more relaxed and grounded because of it.

"Fine."

"Good." Lena then gave her a gentle kiss and the cameras went mad over it.

Thankfully, the interviews would take place once the event was over and not before so Lena and Kara didn't have to explain themselves to anyone.

They could just enjoy the moment.

Lena's green eyes locked with Kara's blue ones.

"No more hiding." She promised.

Kara nodded in agreement.

"No more hiding."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and thank you for all your feedback and support x**


End file.
